


Resurrection

by BackseatGaffer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: During the 2018 off-season, a Twin Cities-based sports philanthropist approached the owners of the NWSL's nine teams about purchasing the dormant Boston Breakers franchise and entering the league for the 2019 season. Armed with significant personal resources and corporate sponsorship, the new owner purchases the contracts of 18 former Breakers players to stock the first roster of the now-Minnesota Tempest. Will the Tempest fulfill what should have been the Breakers' mission in its third year with the foursome of Rose Lavelle, Morgan Andrews, Margaret Purce, and Sammy Jo Prudhomme and make the NWSL playoffs? Will the new players gel with the ex-Breakers? Will the owner be able to withstand the need to put his two cents in EVERYWHERE? Who survives this season, who doesn't, and who thrives in the Land of Ten Thousand Lakes?





	1. Prologue

The National Women's Soccer League's owners and executives had begun preparations for the 2019 season, one which would have massive player absences due to the Women's World Cup, when a call arrived to Commissioner Amanda Duffy's office in Chicago. On the other end stood Marc Schmidt, founder of the Urban Coaching Project and sports philanthropist. The United States Soccer Federation, the Canadian Soccer Association, and United Soccer Coaches had just finalized licensing agreements with Schmidt to the tune of a combined $15 million. The purpose of his call was an inquiry as to the status of the Boston Breakers and whether he could purchase the dormant franchise's rights and intellectual property from the league for $1.2 million, to be supplemented by an additional $1.8 million in "goodwill" money to be divided among the nine current teams in the league. Duffy invited Schmidt to make his proposal at the next owners' meeting, to be held January 8, 2019 at the United Soccer Coaches Convention in Chicago, which was accepted.

A childless widower (his wife Danielle died of uterine cancer in November 2016), Schmidt founded UCP based on a revelation he had during therapy following a near-suicidal episode not long after Danielle's funeral, that getting more women into coaching and administrative positions could only occur if the built-in advantages men had to informal networking and mentoring could be negated somehow. Licensing agreements with several school districts in Wisconsin and Minnesota for the 2017-2018 academic year provided a critical mass for the study of the module's effect on the career prospects of its students, one which the Tucker Center for Research on Girls and Women in Sport (based at the University of Minnesota) signed onto alongside St. Paul and Minneapolis Public Schools. Now living in St. Paul, near his sister Laurie and her children Matt and Samantha who reside in Blaine, Schmidt shares a small house with his "niece" Beth Morrison (her parents were attendants for Marc and Danielle when they got married; Chuck and Michelle Morrison perished in a plane crash this past October coming to the Twin Cities to see their daughter, a first-year student at Macalester College).

**********

At the start of the NWSL owners' meeting at the 2019 United Soccer Coaches Convention, Marc's proposal for resurrecting the Breakers was presented and approved unanimously. Its provisions including the following:

* $1,200,000 to the league for the franchise's charter and intellectual property;

* $1,800,000, split up among the current franchises at $200,000 per team;

* $900,000, made available by way of the new club's current corporate sponsor 3M, for Marc to purchase the contracts of eighteen former Breakers who still reside within the NWSL at a rate of $50,000 per player, with each team losing two players in the process; and

* Hosting rights for the 2019 NWSL Championship, to be held on October 12th at Thrivent Stadium in St. Paul, MN.

The 2019 schedule was determined later in the meeting, with rivalry pairings returning to the NWSL. The original pairings, put in place for the 2016 season, were Washington and Sky Blue, Chicago and Kansas City, Boston and Western New York, Seattle and Portland, and Orlando and Houston. With three relocations since then, and after a big of haggling between Chicago owner Arnim Whisler, Utah owner Dell Loy Hansen, and Houston owner Gabriel Brener, the new pairings are Washington and Sky Blue, Orlando and North Carolina, Houston and Minnesota, Chicago and Utah, and Portland and Seattle. The rivals will face one another in Weeks 3, 8, 13, and 18, with each team facing the other eight in the league twice to create a 20-game schedule. Opening Day will be on April 6th, highlighted by the Portland Thorns hosting the Chicago Red Stars. The Tempest will be home against Orlando, Washington playing host to Houston, North Carolina welcoming Sky Blue, and Utah rolling out the red carpet for Seattle.

**********

Between Tuesday afternoon and Thursday morning, Marc worked the phones and the budget to begin assembling the players he wanted to reunite from the old Breakers. After getting deals made with the other nine clubs, the following set of NWSL professionals became the property of the Minnesota Tempest.

From Seattle: Megan Oyster and Morgan Andrews

From Houston: Kyah Simon and Sammy Jo Prudhomme

From Washington: Rose Lavelle and Tiffany Weimer

From Utah: Katie Stengel and Abby Smith

From Portland: Angela Salem and Margaret Purce

From North Carolina: Julie King

From Chicago: Brooke Elby and Rosie White

From Sky Blue: Savannah McCaskill and Amanda Frisbie

As neither Orlando nor North Carolina had two players formerly on Boston's roster from which to sell to the Tempest, Marc selected Christen Westphal from Seattle, Allysha Chapman from Houston, and Ifeoma Onumonu from Sky Blue to round out that portion of the roster-building process.

###

A few trades and the use of two discovery signings by Marc allowed him to finish the compilation of the Tempest's 20-player roster heading into the 2019 NWSL Draft.

Goalkeepers: Sammy Jo Prudhomme, Mackenzie Arnold (discovery), NWSL rights to EJ Proctor (acquired from Utah for Abby Smith)

Defenders: Julie King, Carson Pickett (acquired from Orlando for Christen Westphal), Brooke Elby, NWSL rights to Kassey Kallman (acquired from Washington for Tiffany Weimer), Kaleigh Kurtz (acquired from North Carolina for Ifeoma Onumonu), Megan Oyster

Midfielders: Rose Lavelle, Morgan Andrews, Celeste Boureille (acquired from Portland for Angela Salem), Kristie Mewis (acquired from Houston by way of North Carolina and Washington for Rosie White**), Margaret Purce, Alanna Kennedy (acquired from Orlando for Allysha Chapman)

Forwards: Kyah Simon, Katie Stengel, Jen Hoy (acquired from Sky Blue for Amanda Frisbie), Beth Mead (discovery), Savannah McCaskill

** - Rosie White to North Carolina, Denise O'Sullivan to Washington, Andi Sullivan to Houston, Kristie Mewis to Minnesota.

###

During the NWSL Draft on Thursday, the Minnesota Tempest were officially introduced as the league's tenth team for the 2019 season, with their draft position being the same as they held in the 2018 draft, second in all four rounds. Marc, with consultation from his yet-to-be-announced head coach and general manager, selected midfielder Jordan Dibiasi from Stanford University with the number two pick, then followed that up with forward Cece Kizer from Ole Miss in Round Two. Minnesota's choice in Round Three was heavily-cheered by the locals, as defender Kayla Sharples from Northwestern was taken, while midfielder Alex Kimball from North Carolina was the final player added to the Tempest's arsenal in Round Four. The club was also provisionally given the number one selection in the 2020 NWSL Draft, subject to conditions based on the 2019 regular season.

**********

During a post-draft event at the Hyatt Regency McCormick Place, Marc announced his club's coaching and senior front office staff, then transitioned into a Q-and-A with those gathered.

Head Coach: Michael Moynihan, head coach at Northwestern University

Associate Coach: David Nikolic, also from Northwestern

Assistant Coach: Kaitlin Kelly, head coach of the Minnesota TwinStars in WPSL

Goalkeeper Coach: Sarah Tompkins, assistant coach at Quinnipiac University; previously at Carson-Newman and Illinois State Universities

General Manager: Briana Scurry, assistant general manager of the Washington Spirit

Assistant GM: Alondra Hernandez, former GM of LA Blues in WPSL

Chief Financial Officer: Sean Forbes, VP of Actuarial Accounting at Principal Financial Group

###

Question: Your process of building the Tempest, based on "resurrecting" the Boston Breakers in a slightly-newer form on the field and sparing no resource in attracting the right talent off it, seems similar to what Dell Loy Hansen did last off-season when he purchased and relocated FC Kansas City to Utah. Did you take inspiration from him or were you working from your own blueprint?

Marc Schmidt: It was my own blueprint. Making good on what the previous owners and management had envisioned when they made four selections in the first round of the 2017 NWSL Draft, a year-by-year elevation of the on-field product to a playoff position and ultimately a championship, that was always my idea for how to stock the Tempest. As for the off-field maneuvers, I believe you have to surround yourself with people who know more than you in their areas of expertise. That explains bringing Briana Scurry home as general manager, hiring the coaching duo of Michael Moynihan and David Nikolic, whom I admired when they coached at UW-Milwaukee, to lead the club on the field, and having native son Sam Schroeder oversee our academy.

Question: Your roster of twenty-four, including today's draft picks, doesn't seem to have a bona fide number one goalkeeper on it. Is Mackenzie Arnold coming in as the presumptive starter given her place on the Australian National Team?

Marc Schmidt: That is the reason why I went out and brought her to Minnesota. The expectation is that she'll get the Tempest off to a good start in the four games she'll be available before heading to France for the World Cup so that we're not chasing too hard to get back into playoff contention after she returns.

Question: As a potential patron at Thrivent Stadium and of the club, I have reservations about some of the rumored "policies" you plan to enforce upon your staff and players, ones that don't comport with either freedom of conscience or freedom of association. Can you assure those of us who support women's soccer and its players that you are not planning to be active in deciding what you players can and cannot do on their free time?

Marc Schmidt: For too long, women's soccer teams have been allowed to be cloistered pockets of smugness and arrogance, with the players' "freedom of association" always in opposition to their duty to treat patrons with respect and to provide them a positive experience in being supporters of women's soccer and sports in general. The rumored "availability" policy is meant to ensure our fan base that the perceived wall between them and the players does not exist, and that players are free to engage them without club interference.

Question: Based on the roster designed yesterday, you have three members of the Australian National Team and one from the US National Team, all of whom are expected to be selected to their countries' World Cup squads. How does the club plan to fill in voids that will occur during the two months set aside for the players' absences, and should any player on the roster fear being moved in order to address unplanned call-ups?

Marc Schmidt: This question is really Briana and Michael's domain, but I will answer it the best I can. The ideal situation is to have enough players on the Tempest's roster who won't be in France and thus won't need to be replaced. The four players taken earlier today in the draft should be able to fill the gaps while Alanna (Kennedy), Kyah (Simon), Rose (Lavelle), and Mackenzie (Arnold) are away. If additional players need to be signed due to a player on our roster unexpectedly cracking her nation's World Cup squad, we will go into the market and bring in the best player possible. If any of you will be at the Coaches of Girls and Women Reception later tonight, I'll see you there. Otherwise, have a good evening and thank you for your attendance.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening meeting of preseason

Friday, March 1, 2019

The twenty-four players on the Minnesota Tempest's roster met for the first time at the team's training complex in Falcon Heights. The women filled out the necessary paperwork for the upcoming season and did some ice-breaker activities under the supervision of director of human resources Nicole Thalacker and assistant general manager Alondra Hernandez. Following lunch, catered by Jimmy John's, owner Marc Schmidt, general manager Briana Scurry, and head coach Michael Moynihan addressed the players and laid out their expectations of and policies regarding them.

From Scurry:

* Pay would be direct-deposited every other Friday, with the players' first "checks" hopefully in their accounts by Tuesday the 5th, following the establishment of checking and saving accounts for them at TCF Bank.

* Eight houses in the Como Park neighborhood have been leased for the season; Leases and moving will be done following training on Monday; Preference is 3 players per house, but 4 is also acceptable.

* The team's public availability to the media during the season would be on Wednesday afternoons from 1pm to 3pm.

* Standard home game day schedule includes the following: Pre-game arrival and runway walk-in like done by the Utah Royals; Post-game mixed zone with media; 3-4 players meet with sponsors in the suites, 3-4 players spend time in the pub tent, with the remainder passing through Autograph Alley on their way out.

From Moynihan:

* The standard off-day during the week will be Monday if we're returning from a road match, Sunday if we're at home the previous day or night.

*Our base system of play will be 4-1-3-2, with variations based on opponent and maximizing personnel.

* WWC replacement players are lined up specifically for certain player absences and are not competing directly for spots on the 20-woman roster. That said, we will sign replacement players to the permanent roster as openings becoming available.

* Everyone comes in on even footing. You train and play for the position you want and desire.

When Moynihan wrapped up, Marc took command of the room.

Marc Schmidt: First, I'd like to officially welcome you to the Minnesota Tempest. Although I have spoken to all of you at some point since acquiring the club, this is the first time all of you are in one place and in front of me. As Briana went over with respect to housing, I want this team to have a very family-like feel to it. Along with that, I also expect our players to engage with sponsors, fans, and the media as representatives of the Tempest and to be respectful of their inquiries, requests, and expressions of public acknowledgment. To start this, we will be holding an official preseason kickoff event tomorrow night at Punch Bowl Social in Minneapolis. It's going to be a fun night, but remember that it's a work event, so keep your wits about you. I think it's better for me to answer your questions than spout off what *I* think, so I turn the floor over to you.

Megan Oyster: You mentioned during your Q-and-A at Convention that a policy of "public availability" would be implemented and gave a bit of your reasoning for that. What EXACTLY did you mean by that term and should those of us who have significant others be worried that the club plans to interfere in those relationships?

Marc: I said that the club would not allow players to avoid commitments to engage with patrons, sponsors, or the media, that they would be in general available to those segments of the women's soccer community, and I stand by that. As for "current relationships", what you are able to do on your own time and away from the club's eyesight we cannot limit. However, when you are "on the clock", you are to adhere to the concept of public availability, that you are perceived as unattached. The only exception is if you happen to be in a relationship with another member of the Tempest.

Kassey Kallman: Briana stated that I was exempt from the requirement of living with the rest of the team being that I'm a local. One, can I still choose to be part of one of the houses? Two, do I have latitude to change my residence during the season? And three, is there some form of additional compensation I may receive from the club if I choose to live with my family in Woodbury for the season, to help with commuting costs?

Marc: You are always welcome to join one of the houses. As for moving during the season, that would need to be taken up with Briana, Nicole, and myself at the appropriate time, with location and reason given so that the move doesn't violate organizational policy. If you live with your family during the season, we will provide you funds for mileage and incidentals to take into account the added distance from Woodbury to the training facility and stadium versus that of the other players.

Mackenzie Arnold: I guess I'm in a unique situation, in that I currently have a girlfriend, but she is also a member of the Tempest. Can we be seen together in public and/or share a house together, or will that be a no-no?

Marc: We made the trade with Orlando for Carson on the premise that we would be looking to sign you as a discovery selection and based on the knowledge that you and her were together. Therefore, you are perfectly able to do either of the things you mentioned.

Briana Scurry: I speak for Michael, Nicole, and myself when I ask this question. How much authority will you be holding in reserve to act in opposition to how the three of us wish to manage our areas of the club?

Marc: There will be times I'm sure where decisions will need to be made that cannot be done expeditiously by the three of you. Therefore, I will take the lead in those situations to bring matters to the quickest conclusion possible. I will also be the main arbiter when it comes to the public availability policy, determining what is and isn't a violation of it. Will I dictate who plays and where? No. Will I possibly ask around the league about available players following a conversation with you, Michael, and/or other members of the front office or coaching staff? That could happen, especially if there isn't a consensus on the matter.

Julie King: As former captain of the Breakers and inaugural captain of the Tempest, I want to thank you and our corporate sponsors first for bringing the franchise back from the dead, but also for attempting to reassemble our 2018 team to the greatest extent possible. I am curious about relationships between players on the Tempest and other NWSL players. Yes? No?

Marc: I want to address that at first on a case-by-case basis before establishing a set policy. If you want to discuss this further, come and see me. My door is always open, even if my wallet isn't.

Rose Lavelle, Morgan Andrews, Kristie Mewis, and Celeste Boureille collectively laughed at Marc's one-liner.

Marc: First joke dropped, and first laughs gotten. Looks like a successful debut.

Marc left the room and went to his office to meet up with Beth, who stopped by after her final class of the day. From there, they left for home while allowing Scurry to wrap up the team's first meeting of the year.


	3. Playing By The Rules

Roommate pairings for the handful of days the Tempest would be staying at the Radisson Hotel in Roseville were established by assistant coach Kaitlin Kelly, taking into account connections between players from past stops at the college, national team, and professional levels.

**Morgan Andrews/Megan Oyster; Sammy Jo Prudhomme/EJ Proctor; Mackenzie Arnold/Carson Pickett; Alanna Kennedy/Kyah Simon; Kristie Mewis/Julie King; Savannah McCaskill/Kaleigh Kurtz; Brooke Elby/Alex Kimball/Katie Stengel; Jen Hoy/Beth Mead; Celeste Boureille/Jordan DiBiasi; Cece Kizer/Kayla Sharples; Midge Purce/Rose Lavelle**

Morgan and Megan, teammates with both the Breakers and the Seattle Reign, caught up on how their off-seasons went before recapping with each other their opinions from the team meeting.

Megan: Do you think Mr. Schmidt is serious when he says that we're expected to act in public as though we're "available"?

Morgan: He said it during Convention, and he gave you a solid answer for his thinking during the meeting a little while ago. I'm sure he's expecting everyone to play by the rules, at least when the players are in the public eye.

Megan: I'm wondering how Anthony will be affected by my having to abide by not being around him or acknowledging his role in my life. At least Riley isn't going to be moving to the Twin Cities immediately, so you have some time to figure out how you plan to make do.

Morgan: Right. For me, I guess it will be a wait-and-see approach. See how you and Kassey deal with possibly running afoul of the owner's directive and then decide how I want to handle Riley's visits and our time together during them.

Megan: Think we can get one of our teammates to initiate a sit-down with Marc over our concerns and how hard he plans to enforce this policy?

Morgan: I would say Kristie might be our greatest advocate. Both of us know her by way of Sammy (Kristie's sister) and/or Steph (McCaffrey, her best friend) and she will probably want to inquire herself about dating players from NWSL who aren't on the Tempest, about which Julie also asked. There's also a chance we can get the low-down from some of the front office staff who, based on what I found in my off-season research of them, played for Marc in the past or have known him prior to his becoming owner of the Tempest.

Megan: What about Beth? She's probably the closest person to him and might know a bit more about his thinking and rationale for restricting our choice of dating partners. Think she might be willing to talk to one or both of us?

Morgan: I'd rather do it through those who may have been directly affected by his decisions than infiltrate his home life looking for answers.

Megan: Fair enough.

**********

At home, Marc and Beth tuned into Friday night's episode of "Live PD", mainly so they could laugh at the perps who make ill-advised decisions while on camera. During one of the commercials, Beth brought up what she overheard coming out of the team meeting earlier.

Beth Morrison: It sounded like the team was a little bit disturbed by your desire to manage their public personas through enhanced public availability.

Marc: I'm hoping most of them will get over whatever negative opinions they have of the policy and just act like responsible, respectable women who are as personable on the streets as they might seem on the field or sidelines. As for the ones that don't, they won't last very long if they choose to fight it or deliberately defy it by bringing the stupid boys around.

Beth: Stupid boys? Is that a euphemism for players' male significant others?

Marc: By and large. A number of our players are attached in some capacity to current or former athletes, which is an absolute pet peeve of mine. If that's the case, they need to keep it out of the public eye and not rub it in the faces of our fans.

Beth: Why do you have an issue with who players date?

Marc: Most of the time, they don't make good choices. The average fan can better set up our unattached Tempests with people in the general dating pool or on our team or others than the players themselves can. Also, it feels like a big F-U when athletes stick inside the bubble, like they are thumbing their noses at John Q. Public.

Beth: Onto another subject. Tomorrow night is going to be fun, right?

Marc: It should be. We'll have a good portion of Punch Bowl Social to ourselves, Laurie and the kids will be there, the jerseys for 2019 will be unveiled, and I'll get to see first-hand how the players interact with one another, with the club's staff, and with people associated with our corporate sponsors. It will also help me figure out what to discuss with Steph (Perleberg, Marketing Director), Josh (Hakala, Communications Director), and Heather (Oleson, Community Relations Director) regarding the kickoff gala on April 1st. The most fun for me will be having you there. In the six months you've been here, I've grown fairly fond of you and have enjoyed the relationship we've been able to develop over that time. I love you, Beth, and am glad you came to Macalester.

Beth moved over to the couch and curled up into Marc. "I love you too, Marc. Being able to lean upon you after my parents died has been a godsend. How do you view me in light of both of us having lost our closest family members?"

Marc: If you're asking about whether I want you to replace Danielle, that isn't where my mind and heart are at currently. Besides, you haven't even turned 19. You should be trying to break hearts all over Mac before thinking long-term. Get your puppy stupids out of the way. I DO think you're attractive and, were I closer to 20 than 50, I'd be interested in something with you.

Beth pecked Marc's chin, then returned to the recliner and the pair finished their brainless digestion of idiot criminal behavior.

**********

The Minnesota Tempest Kickoff at Punch Bowl Social was a great time for the players to build some camaraderie, for the staff to get to know them better and they them, and for some of the team's sponsors to make acquaintance with the players. A bowling competition was won by the team of Beth Mead, Sammy Jo Prudhomme, Jordan DiBiasi, and Celeste Boureille, with Alanna Kennedy outdoing several others in Skee-Ball. Briana Scurry called for a break in the fun-having to get a few of her players to unveil the team's uniforms for the 2019 season.

Julie King wore the team's home jersey, which was a diagonal split of Royal and Kelly across the front and Royal on the back, with Kelly numbering and lettering. Rose Lavelle had on the road jersey, which was the reverse of the home one (Green across the back with Royal numbering/lettering and the Blue and Green switching positions on the front). Sammy Jo Prudhomme presented the primary goalkeeper jersey, which was Old Gold with Kelly numbering and lettering. Lastly, Mackenzie Arnold was wearing the alternate keeper jersey, Hot Pink with Old Gold lettering and numbering.

###

Marc's nephew Matt was strolling the facility talking with several of the players, hoping to engage in a bit of flirty banter with the slightly-older women. His attempt at repartee with Megan Oyster went nowhere, as she iterated her having a boyfriend that would be moving to the area in a couple of weeks. When Matt tried to hit upon Katie Stengel, she laughed him off and made fun of his being nine years younger than her. Matt's cousin-in-spirit Beth came over and pulled him away from his second virtual face plant, dragging him back to the table she had with Laurie and Sam, Matt's mom and sister. Marc stopped by and checked in on his family, then went to the front of the room and played his own card in embarrassing Katie.

Marc: I hope everyone is having a good time tonight. It came to my attention yesterday that one of our players had a birthday this past week, although no one could tell me exactly when it was. The best answer I got was that it was in that small chasm of time between 11:59pm on February 28th and 12:00am on March 1st, because she was actually born on February 29th. Katie Stengel, come up and blow out the 6 3/4 candles on your cake.

Katie laughed out loud at Marc's gag, then walked up front, gave the club owner and president a thank-you hug, and proceeded to make a wish and dispatch with the flames on the half-sheet birthday cake. She then put a finger to her lips to indicate she wasn't going to share the wish, lest it not come true.

Marc: I'd like to highlight briefly some of my "inner circle" at the club, people who have been with me in the past in one venue or another, who know my tendencies and thoughts better than most. First, the longest-standing of the lot, someone I lived above in Goodwin-Kirk Residence at Drake University my first year of college. He is the Chief Financial Officer of the Tempest, having been pried away from the Principal Financial Group. Sean Forbes.

Marc: Next is the first of several former players of mine. She played for the Milwaukee University Soccer Collective for two seasons and coached our Women's Premier League team that second year. The Tempest's assistant academy director, Brenda Hernandez.

Marc: The academy director for the Minnesota Tempest comes to the club by way of Shattuck-St. Mary's, Indiana State University, and Ripon College, where I met him in the recruitment of two of his players for my 2014 team at MUSC. An amateur hockey player, part-time woodworker, and devoted husband and father, it is my hope that he will be able to help us create the next generation of Tempest stars. Sam Schroeder.

Marc: The last one I will mention now is our Marketing Director. I met her when she was Communications Director for the Chicago Sky of the WNBA and I asked her to be part of my inaugural board of directors at MUSC. Over the past several years, she bounced around the country working for Hoka One One. I'm glad she took me up on the offer to come back to the Midwest. Stephanie Perleberg.

The four people mentioned came forward and stood alongside Marc and received a round of applause from those gathered. He turned over the rest of the evening to Steph and went back to his family's table to enjoy what he had thrown together for the evening.


	4. First and Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening of preseason

The opening day of preseason training for the Minnesota Tempest was, like with most teams, very much hit-and-miss. The defense was in stronger condition (both physical and mental) than the attackers, while the goalkeepers showed a slight bit of rust. A 24-player roster allowed head coach Michael Moynihan to test out his two base formations against one another (4-1-3-2 and 4-3-3) in a short 30-minute scrimmage.

Blue: Mackenzie Arnold; Brooke Elby, Megan Oyster, Kaleigh Kurtz, Kassey Kallman; Morgan Andrews; Alex Kimball, Jordan DiBiasi, Kristie Mewis; Kyah Simon, Savannah McCaskill. (EJ Proctor)

Green: Sammy Jo Prudhomme; Julie King, Kayla Sharples, Alanna Kennedy, Carson Pickett; Rose Lavelle, Celeste Boureille, Katie Stengel; Jen Hoy, Beth Mead, Midge Purce. (Cece Kizer)

The balance exhibited by the Blue team across the length and width of the field was able to produce more scoring chances, even if none were finished. Kristie's match-up on the left flank against Julie was spirited if not a slight bit testy, with the team's two most experienced players not giving an inch. The front five for the Green side caused havoc on the Blue's center midfield and defense to pick up a pair of goals, one from Beth Mead on a Rose Lavelle cross and the other on a Lavelle corner kick that Kaleigh Kurtz put into her own net. With a fair bit accomplished, Moynihan called an end to the session and the players headed for the locker rooms.

Once showered and dressed, Kristie stopped in to see Marc and plead the case of her teammates for a lighter touch in dealing with their off-field pursuits. The conversation was pleasant, with the owner and vice captain talking about her sister's recent nuptials that took everyone (including Kristie and their collective ride-or-die, Steph McCaffrey) by surprise and the rumored relationship she was in with McCaffrey. Kristie was honest about how they viewed one another (best friends, probable partners in the future, but neither ready to make that jump) and that she was in the market for a new relationship as the casual one she had with Rachel Daly ended upon her being traded to Minnesota. In the end, their collective opinion on what Sam had done in December allowed Kristie to see the value in having players be seen as approachable and unattached, with the owner mentioning possible sanctions for infractions of the public availability policy. Kristie left and headed back to the Radisson to pick up her gear and move it to her new home in the Como Park neighborhood, just east of the Minnesota State Fairgrounds.

**********

Over the course of several hours on Monday afternoon, the Tempest players determined their housemates and moved into their new quarters.

1516 Canfield Avenue: Morgan, Megan, Sammy Jo

1513 Canfield Avenue: Brooke, Savannah, Kaleigh

1478 Almond Avenue West: Alanna, Kyah, Celeste, Katie

1508 Albany Avenue: Jordan, Kayla, Cece, Alex

1552 Albany Avenue: Julie, Jen, Beth

1556 Almond Avenue West: EJ, Mackenzie, Carson

1471 Midway Parkway: Kristie, Rose, Midge

1509 Albany Avenue: Vacant

The club's senior accountant, Katherine Oleniczak, was on-hand with Marc and Briana to help handle the logistics of the leasing process and payments to the homeowners. After that was accomplished, the three of them left and gathered again at Thrivent Stadium, where they went to one of the open suites and spoke about the possibility of bringing on a new sponsor who could help purchase the houses the club were leasing. Marc brought up a number of positives for the move to ownership versus the year-to-year nature of leasing, which were supported by Olie (Katherine's nickname from her days of playing at St. Norbert College and for Marc at MUSC). Briana said she'd take up the idea with Steph Perleberg and see which organizations might have the resources and desire to partner with the Tempest on this project.

**********

The first grouping for Wednesday's media availability consisted of Rose Lavelle, Kassey Kallman, Kyah Simon, and Mackenzie Arnold. After the players were seated at the front of the training center's media room, those gathered began with their questions.

Andy Greder, St. Paul Pioneer Press: Rose, first I'd like to welcome you and the rest of the Tempest to your new home here in America's True North. When you were contacted by owner Marc Schmidt about being the first member of this new club, which would be a reincarnation of the organization which selected you first in the 2017 NWSL Draft, what was your first reaction?

Rose Lavelle: Honestly, it was "Why Now?!?!" With the World Cup around the corner, playing for my third NWSL team in three years wasn't in my plans for 2019. However, when I started getting calls from others, like Julie (King, captain), Morgan (Andrews), Megan (Oyster), Sammy Jo (Prudhomme), Midge (Purce), the feelings I had about this move changed. I'm relatively close to where I played my college soccer (University of Wisconsin) and have almost the entire Breakers' 2017 draft class alongside me here, with Ifeoma (Onumonu) the only one not part of the squad. My parents are going to wait until the end of March to bring Wilma Jean up here so she doesn't have to face the early-March swing in temperatures and potential for large snowstorms.

Marney Gellner, Fox Sports North: Kassey, describe the feelings you have about the twist of fate that now allows you to restart your pro career in your hometown.

Kassey Kallman: I'd be lying if I said the chance to play on the same field as my brother and fiance wasn't exciting. The team that's been built shouldn't be underestimated by the rest of the league, and I can't wait for next Saturday evening's friendly against Drake to soak in the hometown love and support from the fans at Thrivent Stadium.

Rose let out a slight gasp at what Kassey said in her response, knowing that she might be getting a talking-to from the higher-ups.

Brian Quarstad, FiftyFive.One: This question is for the two Aussies. How have you adjusted thus far to St. Paul?

Mackenzie Arnold: Since I'm the newcomer to the States, I'll answer first. It is COLD! This time of year in Brisbane, the temps would be in the 60s, not the 20s or 30s. I've had to invest in warmer clothing to survive. By the way, thanks to Target for all that new gear.

Kyah Simon: I'm more used to this having spent multiple seasons in Boston prior to going to Houston. It's colder than Beantown was, but I'm getting by, partially due to living with Alanna, Booray (Celeste Boureille), and Katie Stengel. We're all complaining about the change from Australia to being back in the States, and in a harsher normal climate than previous, even though Alanna spent the 2016 season with the Western New York Flash (based in Buffalo).

Other reporters asked about the first handful days of training, who from the rookie class has been impressive thus far (all felt Jordan DiBiasi stood out most), which teammate is the funniest (LOL funny, Rose; deadpan, Sammy Jo), and opinions on the coaching and front office staff (still in the getting-to-know-you stage, but their resumes are impressive).

**********

On Friday afternoon, the coaching staff sat down and evaluated what they had seen over the course of the preseason's first week.

Michael Moynihan: Kaitlin, Sarah, what are your thoughts on the three goalkeepers we have? They seem close in terms of ability and skill, which could be good or could be bad.

Kaitlin Kelly: I think Mackenzie's pro and international experience is pushing Sammy Jo and EJ to up their games, which it seems to have done. Should be an interesting four weeks leading into the opener against Orlando.

Sarah Tompkins: I disagree with Kaitlin. The reason the three keepers seem close is that Mackenzie really isn't THAT far ahead of the other two, which concerns me. We know the season's expectations are to make the playoffs, and that Mac's been brought in to get us off to a hot start before she leaves for the World Cup. We don't know what Marc means by that statement, how many points we need to collect in the first four matches, so it's possible we'll need someone better than these three to meet that.

David Nikolic: Onto the field players. Rose is NOT a central midfielder in either the 10 or 8 sense, at least from what I can tell against Morgan or Celeste's defending. We need to get THAT resolved during the friendlies next week and, if need be, start testing others on the roster in that slot.

Michael: Jordan is the best alternative to her there, but she's not on the full roster so we'd have to find a stopgap for the start of the season until Rose and the rest go to France.

David: Morgan is the best of the lot for who can move there, which would put Rose out right and leave Kristie on the left. That would mean re-organizing the back line to move Alanna to the 6, a doable thing if Kassey slides to the center and we play Carson or Midge at left back. It's not ideal, but it IS a possibility.

Michael: The projected starting defense is pretty good, but you're right, David, about the depth issues if we have to re-tool the midfield. Let's get past the Shattuck and Drake games, use them to see players in a number of spots, then re-visit these subjects. Enjoy your free weekend, everyone. It's the last one you'll have for a while.

The four coaches left the conference room and returned to their offices to finish up some individual work on their plates prior to departing the training facility for their promised two days off. Michael and Briana met briefly and discussed a tentative shopping list to fill in possible gaps in the roster, hoping to address those holes prior to the start of the season.

**********

Morgan and Sammy Jo hosted Rose and Midge for dinner on Saturday night and the ladies caught up on their disparate adventures the previous season and goals for the upcoming one.

Morgan: I enjoyed having Megan with me in Seattle, and we got closer as a result of that, but there were times when Anthony and Riley got in the way. I wish we had had more one-on-one opportunities.

Sammy Jo: Houston was great in that there were a good number of single-and-not-looking players on the roster and we were able to hang out and not be so serious about life in those moments.

Rose: As you could see from the outside, I'm sure, Washington was a bit of a mess with all the young players finding their way at the professional level. Being back with the three of you makes me happy, because we have the solid, ADULT leadership on this team in Julie and Kristie to stabilize us if the season doesn't go how we want. Tori (Huster, Spirit captain) and Joanna (Lohman) were great in the locker room, but it didn't always translate to keeping us "up" on the field when games slid away.

Midge: The professional environment in Portland was MILES ahead of what we had in Boston. That said, the team was quite cliquish and I didn't have much of a good time off the field as a result of it. It made me wish I had chosen to find someone to date while there so I wouldn't be fighting the lonelies.

Sammy Jo: Aside from Morgan, all of us need somebody. Any thoughts on our teammates or how to find a good partner around these parts? First, how do we all swing?

Midge: Straight as far as I can tell.

Rose: Don't know for sure. Think either way or both ways.

Sammy Jo: And I'm gay as you know.

Morgan: I plan to lay quite low on the dating front given Marc's policy on the matter and the fact that Riley won't be here on a regular basis.

Sammy Jo: Probably a very smart idea given Megan and Kassey's slight missteps so far. If I were looking for someone on the team, I think Alex Kimball would be a fun one. I'm more interested I think in the training staff. Jackie is a cutie and Maria is funny. Doesn't hurt both played college soccer and Maria was originally recruited by Mike and David to attend UW-Milwaukee before they moved onto Northwestern.

Rose: How do you know so much about them already?

Sammy Jo: Felt a slight twinge after Thursday's session and went in to see them. We got to talking.

Midge: I have a couple of strikes against me. First, I'm a bit of an introvert off-the-field. Second, my Harvard education and skin color don't really translate to finding someone who is a good match on both ends.

Morgan: He's out there. Might mean being more assertive about what you want and who can meet those qualifications, but an urban area this size has to have some highly-educated African-American men in it.

Rose: On-field goals this year? For one, I want to stay healthy for the whole season. Beyond that, a goal at the World Cup, 20 points, and selection to one of the all-league teams.

Morgan: I just want to start consistently and solidify a spot in the first XI, even if it IS playing the 6.

Sammy Jo: First, win the backup job over EJ so I'll be the number one while Mackenzie's in France. Next, a winning record during the handful of games I'll get in her absence.

Midge: I guess the ability to stand out at one position, wherever that is, instead of the utility role I've played the last two years. This was supposed to be our third year together and when we'd provide the push to get the Breakers into playoff contention. THAT is my biggest goal, to make the playoffs this year. Let's make it happen, ladies!

Rose, Sammy Jo, and Morgan: AMEN!


	5. Here. We. Go.

Training on Monday and Tuesday led Michael and David to decide upon a strategy for Wednesday night's match at Shattuck-St. Mary's that would give their bench players maximum time while also allowing them to see the first XI together for the first 30 minutes or so of the match.

Starting XI: Mackenzie Arnold; Julie King, Megan Oyster, Alanna Kennedy, Kassey Kallman; Morgan Andrews; Midge Purce, Rose Lavelle, Kristie Mewis; Katie Stengel, Kyah Simon.

The overall plan was to have each of the three keepers play one 30-minute period, with no field player going beyond 45 minutes over the course of the three stanzas.

**********

Marc and Beth were leading the caravan of fans and club members down I-35 to Faribault, where Shattuck-St. Mary's was located. The second vehicle in the throng held Academy Director Sam Schroeder and four former members of Marc's Milwaukee University Soccer Collective's Women Premier League team (Assistant Academy Director Brenda Hernandez, trainer Maria Stephans, Assistant HR Director Ashley Saskowski, and the club's senior accountant, Katherine Oleniczak), with General Manager Briana Scurry and Assistant GM Alondra Hernandez behind them. Associate Coach David Nikolic's wife, Brittany, and their two sons, George and Sebastian, brought up the rear. On a lark, Marc invited his nephew Matt and Andrew Warsame, Matt's best friend, to join him and Beth on the short trip. The four of them talked about what he expected to see in the match and the planned season-opening gala on April 1st at the Minnesota History Center.

Marc: It's semi-formal, so do plan to dress up a bit. We haven't determined format yet, as I've got two different ideas in my head. One is an informal gathering of season ticket holders, the media, and selected guests, while the other is a bit more structured but more intimate as the players will host groups of patrons for some real table talk followed by panel Q-and-A's where the fans get to ask pre-submitted questions. Which do you think works better, kids?

Matt: Is the informal option going to be similar to how things at Punch Bowl Social were situated?

Marc: Not THAT informal, where you could walk up to a player and challenge them to a game of Skee-Ball or Giant Jenga, but more of an open meeting concept than the Q-and-A's will offer.

Beth: Are we allowed to bring guests?

Marc: That depends on the format. One is flexible in terms of numbers, the other a lot more inelastic. Steph, Josh, Heather, and I need to get this hammered out tomorrow or Friday so they can use next week to pull the guest list together and send out invites to people we want in attendance on top of the standard media and STHs.

Andrew: With one, we'd be sitting down with the players and thus able to talk to them about pretty much anything, while the other is more mingling and working the room, like a school dance?

Marc: Good comparison, Andrew. Have you decided where you're going to school next year?

Andrew: Hamline because of the Criminal Justice program. Wish I'd be able to convince your nephew to join me there, but he wants the free ride from U of M (his mom Laurie is a nurse at Fairview Hospital, part of University of Minnesota Health, and an adjunct instructor in the School of Nursing). Beth, how are things at Macalester going?

Beth: Academically, great. Socially, a bit less-so, mainly because I live with Marc off-campus. Granted, we're only three or four blocks from the stadium and front door of campus, but it's like walking into a different world once you cross Snelling and head east.

Matt: Did that one player I told you about get into trouble for turning me down?

Marc: Nope. Katie was having a good time teasing you about hitting on her. We talked and had some laughs at you thinking you could use my game on her.

The four vehicles entered the SSM campus and followed the curved roads to the Dane Family Fieldhouse, site of tonight's match between the Tempest and the Sabres' U-19 team, one of the top girls' sides in the US Soccer Development Academy.

###

Shattuck-St. Mary's U19 0:9 Minnesota Tempest

8' Katie Stengel (Midge Purce); 13' Rose Lavelle (pk); 22' Kyah Simon (Julie King); 32' Jordan DiBiasi (Jen Hoy); 38' Savannah McCaskill (Carson Pickett); 57' Beth Mead (Celeste Boureille); 64' Cece Kizer (Alex Kimball); 73' Cece Kizer (Brooke Elby); 90+2' Kayla Sharples (Jordan DiBiasi)

**********

Prior to Saturday night's friendly against Drake University, Marc was confronted by Kassey and Megan about fines they were levied for violations of team policy (Kassey $25 for mentioning Eric during last Wednesday's media availability, Megan $10 for stating her relationship status to a patron at the preseason event at Punch Bowl Social on March 2nd). The owner and president re-iterated again that he considered their current beaus unacceptable and because of that they were not to be acknowledged at any time by the players. The two defenders went away irked and vowed to speak with Briana on Monday about the matter.

###

Minnesota Tempest 6:0 Drake University

18' Beth Mead (Rose Lavelle); 26' Savannah McCaskill (Kristie Mewis); 39' Alanna Kennedy (Kristie Mewis); 45+1' Kyah Simon (Katie Stengel); 69' Alex Kimball (Jordan DiBiasi); 83' Morgan Andrews (pk)

**********

Having seen two matches and most of the first three weeks of training, Marc determined that none of the three goalkeepers currently on the roster could get the Tempest off to the necessary start in the first four matches of the regular season (absolute minimum is eight points, with ten preferable) for the Tempest to be in contention for a playoff spot at the end of the season. While the team was wrapping up training, he booked himself a several-day trip to visit the Pride, Courage, Spirit, and Sky Blue in the hopes of securing an upgrade in net from one of the clubs. With that settled, he stopped by Briana's office and the two of them went to the conference room to meet with the coaching staff.

Michael: I see everyone is here. Welcome, Marc. I hope to hear from you later in the meeting from your perspective on the outside of the day-to-day training environment. First thing on my list is Rose. Frankly, I don't see how her skill set will allow her to play the 10 against the top half of the league. She's not a scoring threat, nor the kind of heads-up dribbler that can crack open defenses. Jordan and Morgan both bring more in the play-making department and Katie is our best choice as a false nine if we want a striker playing in that role.

Briana: Jordan is with us on a replacement contract. The only way she gets into the 20 is either through a trade or injury that opens a spot. We're not allowed to waive a player prior to the World Cup window to add a replacement player to the permanent roster.

Michael: Thanks for the clarification. I knew about that bind, which is why I'm struggling for how we deal with the issue. The best-possible fix is going 4-3-3 with Katie as the false nine and Kyah and Savannah playing the other forward spots. Otherwise, it's Julie or Kassey to center back, allowing Alanna to take up the d-mid role, Morgan up to the 8 and Rose out to the right. Thoughts?

David: Staying with the 4-1-3-2 is the better option, in my opinion. Using Kristie and Rose as the more-advanced midfielders requires them to pinch when Katie presses forward, walking us back into the same problems we have right now with neither being the playmaker you want in the middle of the park.

Kaitlin: Agreed. I think we have to consider playing as though we have two game plans, one for the first 60-65 minutes, with Rose at the 10, and one for the remainder of the match when we start subbing and can move her out wide. After the World Cup, hopefully Jordan is on the full roster and this dilemma goes away.

Marc: Any thoughts on double-pivot and using Morgan and Celeste in the middle, Rose and Kristie wide, and Katie and Kyah up top?

Michael: It lessens our ability to make adjustments later in the match since BOTH of our deeper-lying midfielders would be starting with neither one available from the bench.

Marc: Thought you'd say that, but felt obligated to bring up the possibility.

Sarah: I brought up the goalkeeper contest a couple of weeks ago and now think we should seriously discuss it with our most competitive friendly tomorrow night and the season opener 15 days away.

Michael: I think we can get through with what we have. We should be able to beat Houston and Sky Blue before Mackenzie leaves and, with a couple of strategic draws during the World Cup window, will be in reasonable position when she returns to chase after the fourth playoff spot.

Kaitlin: I'll buy that. Everyone else in the league will be missing players as well, some in worse shape than us, and that should allow us to hold our own against Utah, Portland, and North Carolina when we hit that part of the schedule.

David: We have a bit of surplus in that spot with Sammy Jo and EJ, who each have national championships under their belts, that I don't think we'll be as bad off as other teams will be in goal with their starter missing.

Marc: I'm hearing everyone saying six or seven points from the first four matches is fine. I disagree. Given the schedule, we need a keeper who can get nine or ten points out of the pre-World Cup tilts as I wouldn't expect a lot of points coming while she's gone, if we're to be on a pace to get to 32 or 33 points by the end of the season, the minimum for securing that last playoff spot. Mackenzie won't cut it, and I think we should consider looking around for someone who will, another national-team level goalkeeper.

Michael: Anyone in mind?

Marc: The four east-coast teams all have comparable players. I can go out that way next week and sit down with the respective general managers and coaches to talk about possible swaps.

Briana bit her tongue, as she believed Marc had already planned to make the trip behind the rest of the technical staff's backs but didn't want to douse the potential for a steal to come from his wheeling-and-dealing.

Michael: Which keeper would be on the table?

Marc: Depends on the deal. Some options might center on Mackenzie, others one of the other two. The Courage don't need to get a number one in return, and neither would the Spirit. Orlando and Sky Blue, however, would.

Briana: I take it this is one of those situations you mentioned where you'd use some of your reserve power to improve the team, so we need to just let you go do it.

Marc: Correct. I have the time to deal with the other clubs and get something accomplished tout suite.

Michael: Will you check in daily and let us know where we stand, and talk to the goalkeepers so they're aware of the possibility of a move.

Marc: Sure. Can I sit down with the three of them after tomorrow night's match against U of M?

Sarah: I'll make sure that happens.

Michael wrapped up the end-of-the-week pow-wow and the training facility is quickly vacated, with most of the staff eager to enjoy the free evening ahead of them.


	6. Trade Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for a goalkeeper

Saturday night's visit by the Tempest to Elizabeth Lyle Robbie Stadium, located next door to the club's training facility in Falcon Heights, resulted in a 3-2 win over the University of Minnesota. Katie Stengel, Kristie Mewis, and Savannah McCaskill accounted for the scoring while Mackenzie and Sammy Jo each surrendered a goal in their time in net. The positioning errors noticed by Marc confirmed his need to get on the road and find a better goalkeeper.

**********

Marc arrived in Orlando on Sunday afternoon and took advantage of the rest of the day to make his way around EPCOT, a place he had yet to visit in his almost 47 years on Earth. When he got back to the Wingate by Wyndham Hotel, he called Beth and let her know the reminder of his flight itinerary, asking her to meet him at Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport on Thursday afternoon, when he is scheduled to arrive home from his four-city trip.

**********

Following the Pride's training session on Monday, Ashlyn Harris met with Marc for lunch in Orlando City Stadium's Audi Sports Club.

Marc: You are probably curious why I as owner of the Tempest would request a sit-down with you. We're looking to make a trade for a goalkeeper and the two at the top of our list are yourself and Stephanie Labbe from the Canadian National Team and North Carolina Courage. First, are you interested in playing for us in Minnesota?

Ashlyn: The rebuild that is underway here due to our taking a "win now" approach in expansion means that I probably won't be in a position any time soon to compete for a league title with the Pride. The Tempest's reviving of the Breakers' roster, which had a solid core of young players and several long-time NWSL stalwarts, puts your team in a better position to help me close out my career on a winning note and pick up a second US professional title to go with the one I won with the Western New York Flash in 2011. Have you talked terms with Erik (Ustrad, Orlando GM), Tom (Sermanni, Pride head coach), or Kay (Rawlins, owner)?

Marc: No, because I wanted to know if you had interest. The package I plan to offer is Mackenzie Arnold and Carson Pickett for yourself.

Ashlyn: Is there any way to include Ali in the deal?

Marc bit his tongue briefly, as he definitely did not want bring both Ashlyn and Ali to St. Paul, hoping the separation would eventually lead to the goalkeeper slipping up and bringing their relationship to an end. Knowing he couldn't say that, he came up with a valid reason to not consider the offer.

Marc: From our side, not really. The only player on our roster that I THINK would be somewhat equal in value to Ali is Rose Lavelle, and trading her away would deep-six more or less our ability to contend in the league. Additionally, we have a fair bit of depth at right back and the salary implications of adding her would probably mean dealing away another player to absorb it. Unless you're willing to come to the Twin Cities solo, it sounds like we won't be able to make this deal happen.

Ashlyn: I'm not. She's been hinting QUITE HARD that she wants to get married, and being away from her would drag that out perhaps to the point where she considers looking elsewhere. Plus, the temptation of being away from her is just too great for me to do it again.

Marc rose and extended his hand to Ashlyn, which she shook. "I'm sorry we won't be able to help you in your pursuit of a league title, but no hard feelings. It just doesn't work out on either side to pursue this."

Ashlyn: I'm glad you understand my position, and I completely agree that sending Rose here will put your team in a load of trouble when it comes to being a playoff contender, even if my goalkeeping skills would be an upgrade on what you currently have.

Marc left and went onto the Orlando International Airport to kill off the remainder of time he had in the city until his 4:35pm flight for Raleigh and the second stop on his trade mission.

**********

Tuesday morning started for Marc with breakfast at the Park Inn and Grill inside the Doubletree Hotel in Cary. Afterwards, he made a quick stop in Durham to see the Duke University campus before driving over to WakeMed Soccer Park for his sit-down with Stephanie Labbe. Once he arrived, they took up seats in the bleachers and began the purpose of his visit.

Marc: Before I try to sell you on coming to Minnesota, I have to say that I consider you a role model in how to be in the public eye as a person with mental illness. A suicide attempt just after losing my wife made me finally take stock of how my megalomania, driven by uncontrolled anxiety and untreated depression, was wreaking havoc on my life.

Steph: I don't know whether to be flattered or scared by that statement.

Marc: It's an honest compliment. My all-consuming fire to destroy all that stand in my way is under control and the psychiatric cocktail I'm on keeps the depression at bay and the anxiety under control.

Steph: So Paul (Riley, Courage head coach and general manager) said that you were in the market for a goalkeeper who would be better than what you have currently.

Marc: Yes. With a team that is expected by myself to contend for a playoff spot, we need to get off to a hot start before the national team players depart at the end of April. My projection is we need at least nine points out of the first four games to be able to ride out the eight weeks or so players such as yourself will be gone. You're familiar with cold climates and how to best deal with them both on the field and in the day-to-day. Sammy Jo did a year in Boston before going to Houston, and EJ was on the practice squad for the Royals the first half of 2018 before hanging up the boots temporarily. Mackenzie only knows the 50s-and-up temps of Australia, so it's been a bit of a learning experience for her.

Steph: What is the club's policy on same-sex relationships and/or dating within the team?

Marc: We support both of those, within reason. In your case, you and Georgia would have nothing to fear, as I like your pairing and how it makes both of you better individuals.

Steph: If you and Paul can come to an agreement, I'd be open to joining the Tempest and helping to lead the squad to the playoffs this year.

Marc and Steph stood and shared a short hug before he went in search of Paul Riley to talk price for the Canadian number one. The two men ran into one another in the facility's main building and went to Paul's office for their negotiating session.

Marc: We're willing to send Mackenzie Arnold and Carson Pickett to you for Steph.

Paul: That's a pretty good offer. You sure you're not giving away too much there?

Marc: No. One, we NEED a goalkeeper upgrade before the season begins, and two, it's an indication of how highly we value Steph and her potential contribution to the Tempest.

Paul: A two-for-one would leave us with a surplus on the roster that we'd need to address before Opening Day. It would also give us two starting-level left backs. I'm willing to take a discount in return if we can have Jaelene (Hinkle) added to the trade.

The Tempest's owner hemmed and hawed over Paul's offer. He did NOT want Hinkle under any circumstances given her outspokenness against the LGBT community. However, he did see the value in filling the void that would be left by Carson on the roster, at least until he could turn around and find a buyer for the national team level player.

Marc: Who would you have in mind to bring here?

Paul: Alex Kimball. I know she is set to be a replacement player for you during the World Cup. We can offer her a place on our permanent roster and her time at UNC makes her familiar to the area and to our fan base.

Marc: Sounds fair, even if you're being skinned a wee bit with whom we'd be getting. I have visits to Washington and Sky Blue to make before I return to the Twin Cities, and I'd like to have a deal done before I'm on the plane home Thursday afternoon. Stay by your phone, because your offer is accepted provided I'm unable to do better.

Marc and Paul shook hands on their provisional agreement, then headed out to join UNC coaches Anson Dorrance and Bill Palladino and Duke coaches Robbie Church and Carla Overbeck for a slightly-late lunch at Spirits Pub and Grub. After that, Marc made the ten-mile trek to Raleigh-Durham International Airport, where he made contact by phone with Briana, Beth, and Steph prior to his 6:55pm flight to Washington, DC.

**********

The Washington Spirit's friendly with the University of Maryland on Wednesday night meant no training that day, allowing Marc to meet early that morning with Steve Baldwin, one of the club's co-owners. His mood heading into this meeting was a bit ambivalent, as the North Carolina offer was quite solid and he was more interested in getting to Sky Blue and trying to work out a deal that would bring Kailen Sheridan and a second player to the Tempest for Mackenzie and Carson. He also knew that, should he take the Courage's deal that included Jaelene Hinkle, the Spirit would be a possible destination to off-load the left back and thus he needed to be on good terms with Briana's old club. Over breakfast at Cinnabar inside the Hyatt Regency Crystal City, Marc made his offer to Steve (his two players in exchange for Kelsey Wys and Tori Huster), which was followed by a question concerning the motivation behind the package he was requesting.

Steve: Seems to me like this isn't the best you can do based on who we have. Any reason why you're asking for those two? Kelsey isn't better than Aubrey (Bledsoe), and Tori doesn't fill back your opening at left defense.

Marc: Couple of reasons why I'm interested in that combination. First, there is a small chemistry problem on the team that the two of them might be able to help address. Secondly, we are more in need of another central midfield option that will allow Michael to move players around a bit and take the greatest advantage of the skills a potential starting midfield would possess.

Steve: You know Tori's younger sister, Maddie, plays for us as well. I can't see her being all that eager to leave the Spirit. Besides, if the chemistry issue is what I THINK it might be, you only need one of Kelsey and Tori to stir the pot and resolve it. I can offer Denise O'Sullivan with Kelsey for your two players, if that's amenable.

Marc: It is. I do have to mention that I have a deal on the table from North Carolina and am meeting with Sky Blue tomorrow morning. Both of those deals are ahead of yours in my thinking, but you'll want to be near your phone tomorrow around the lunch hour in case they fall through. Fair?

Steve: That's fair.

After Steve left, Marc went back to his room to pack up so he could check out and go to Reagan National Airport for his midday flight to New York City. 

**********

With a couple of hours free before meeting Kailen for dinner, Marc called Christina Gibbons, a former NWSL player who recently retired after being unable to secure a trade from Sky Blue FC. He asked about her interest in returning to the league, pitching the fact that the Tempest had her former Duke teammate and fellow Carolinian, EJ Proctor, on the roster as a selling point. Gibbons was excited about the possibility of reuniting on the field with her friend and confidant and told Marc that she would come out of retirement if her rights were included in the trade he would propose to Sky Blue management the next day.

###

After sprucing up and changing into his favorite evening attire (black short-sleeve mock turtleneck, black slacks, and grey blazer), Marc left his room and waited for his dinner date in the lobby. While he was skimming through the New York Times, Kailen had walked over to Marc and got his attention pretty quickly by what she was wearing. She extended her hand to him, which he shook before placing a kiss on the back of it. The two left the hotel and caught a taxi to Feinstein's. During dinner, Marc offered up the best sales pitch possible in the hopes of getting Kailen to bite on joining the Tempest.

Marc: I know you have to be miserable playing behind a back line that can never seem to help you keep clean sheets. It must also be a pain in the rear to be constantly bailing out your team for their lack of scoring punch.

Kailen: I want out of Jersey SO BAD! On top of those things, I'm also in a bad spot contract-wise as I'm in the first year of a 1+1 and am being paid more or less by the CSA (Canadian Soccer Association), which means not being able to really test my options in Europe until after the 2020 season without being subject to input from either Alyse (Lahue, Sky Blue GM) or Kenneth (Heiner-Moller, Canadian National Team head coach).

Marc: Our starting defense is projected to be relatively strong and the offensive weapons at Michael's disposal would result in you having an easier time getting wins than what seems to be the case with Sky Blue. Our coaching staff has been informed that we need to pick up a minimum of nine points from the four matches prior to when the national team players depart, and I feel you're capable of helping them accomplish that.

Kailen: You know, I'm REALLY interested in being part of a team that might elevate my game and get me the notice I deserve for my goalkeeping skills. I'm sure as heck not going to get past Steph for the number one shirt with the national team if I'm stuck with a goals-against average hovering around 2.00 while hers is under 1.00.

Marc: I'm not getting into that argument as I love both of you and don't need that kind of pressure coming down the pipe. I WILL assure you that the other six goalkeepers we have in the organization will be helpful to getting you where you want to go.

Kailen: SIX?!?! How is that?

Marc: You have the two on the roster, Sammy Jo Prudhomme and EJ Proctor. Add in our assistant coach, Kaitlin Kelly, who played goal at St. Cloud State, and our goalkeeping coach, Sarah Tompkins, who played at Carson-Newman and Tennessee-Martin. Then there's the general manager, World Cup champion and Olympic gold medalist Briana Scurry, and assistant general manager, Alondra Hernandez, who started all four of her years at University of LaVerne in California.

Kailen: Even though I love Jillian (Loyden, Sky Blue assistant coach), she's only one person. With that many former goalkeepers in the Tempest organization, I know joining Minnesota would be a positive for my career.

Marc: I'm glad to hear that. Alyse is going to be in for a bit of a surprise when I make my offer, as it might seem too good to be true. I give her two players for you, plus relieve a salary issue she has related to money she can't access at the moment for upgrades.

As they finished dinner, Marc and Kailen were doing a bit of not-so-subtle flirting, which would carry over to the hotel. He walked her to her room, where she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for dinner. While she fumbled for her key, Marc placed his arm on the wall next to the door, standing behind her. She pressed her rear into his front and rubbed up against him slightly. Once the door was opened, both walked through and it was closed behind them.

**********

Marc: This is the last stop on my mission to get us another goalkeeper, and I'm not planning to go home empty-handed.

Alyse: What are you offering?

Marc: Mackenzie Arnold and Carson Pickett.

Alyse: Who would we have to throw in with Kailen to make the deal a go?

Marc: I'm going to do you a favor in that I won't take a player off your current roster. Give us the rights to Christina Gibbons with Kailen and I'll call it even.

Alyse: You're serious? You want a player who retired after not being able to get away from here, and you think she'll end it to suit up for YOU GUYS?!?! In the bitter cold of the Upper Midwest?!?! You MUST be hard-up for that goalkeeping upgrade if you're willing to take her off our hands. I'm sold. I'll inform Christie (Pearce, Sky Blue head coach) after training. I take it you'll be in contact with Christina about acquiring her and that Kailen is already on board with going to St. Paul.

Marc: Yes. I need to contact our Communications Director about getting a press release out while I'm airborne this afternoon and our Assistant GM about booking flights for the two to arrive in the Twin Cities on Saturday because I want both of them at our season-opening event on Monday night.

As Marc left the Sky Blue training facility, he caught eyes with Kailen and smiled, then gave her a thumbs-up to indicate the trade was made. A quick drive to the Newark-Liberty International Airport left him three hours to handle his phone calls and other needs before boarding his flight for home.

**********

Kailen and Christina landed at the Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport at 12:20 on Saturday afternoon and were met by Alondra, who took them directly to their new digs on Almond Avenue West, where they would be living with EJ. The pair would be in attendance at that evening's match between the Tempest and a selection from the Minnesota Women's Soccer League, although Christina would not officially rescind her retirement until Tuesday.

###

Minnesota Tempest 5:1 Metro XI 

12' Kyah Simon (Rose Lavelle), 28' Beth Mead (Midge Purce), 53' Cece Kizer (Kassey Kallman), 68' Savannah McCaskill (Brooke Elby), 83' Jordan DiBiasi (Alex Kimball); 77' Jessica Bowe (Rachel Gratz)


	7. Calm Before The Storm

As the last few minutes of Sociology class ticked away, Andrew Warsame was getting antsy. Andrew, the best friend of Marc's nephew Matt, would be going with Matt to the Tempest's season-opening event for season ticket holders, the media, and a number of lottery "winners" from the club's followers on Twitter and Instagram, Calm Before The Storm. When the bell rang at 3:15, Andrew bolted out of his chair and made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by his teacher.

Antoine Duncan: Andrew, what has you in such a hurry? You're racing out of here like you stole something.

Andrew: Sorry, Mr. Duncan. I need to get home immediately so I can shower and change before my friend Matt picks me up for an event at the Minnesota History Center.

Antoine: What's going on there?

Andrew: It's the season kickoff for the city's National Women's Soccer League team, the Tempest. With the museum closed on Mondays, the whole place is rented out for this.

Antoine: I'm a season ticket holder for the team and planned to attend, but my parents got me Final Four tickets for Christmas, so I'll be at US Bank Stadium tonight. How do you rate to get an invite to that?

Andrew: Matt's uncle owns the team.

Antoine: Marc Schmidt?

Andrew: One and the same. With Marc's sister Laurie and my mom being besties since before Matt and I were born, I've known the man most of my life. He's good people despite what the media might say about his meddling and too-harsh line on his players' off-field activities. I know you're single, so care to have me drop your name with any of the players I might come across?

Antoine: Nah. I'll be at Saturday's game and can try to do so post-match in the pub tent. Besides, most of the players are probably taken, not straight, or only looking for fellow athletes, even if the club's public policy doesn't allow them to acknowledge dating in the bubble. Have a good time and fill me in when I see you again on Wednesday.

Andrew: Will do, and have fun at tonight's Virginia/Texas Tech game.

Andrew got back to his speed departure and left Robbinsdale Cooper High School for home, determined to help Antoine break through the wall with someone on the squad.

**********

Early arrivals to the Minnesota History Center, consisting of members of the Tempest staff, selected media, and a number of people who make up the inner circle of the club's supporters (spouses and family members of the coaches and front-office staff, mainly), gathered to go over their assignments for the evening and which players/staff they would be leading their groups to visit. Among the pairings were Beth Morrison getting Kailen Sheridan and Brooke Elby, KARE 11 weekend sports anchor Dave Schwartz drawing Kristie Mewis and Sammy Jo Prudhomme, and Assistant Director of Human Resources Ashley Saskowski embedded with a group meeting with Morgan Andrews and EJ Proctor.

Alanna and Kyah strolled into the grand foyer of the facility with a surprise for Celeste. Hayley Raso, forward for the Portland Thorns and member of the Australian National Team, flew in for the event on a quick turn-around schedule (arrived at 5pm, leaving 7am tomorrow morning so as not to miss training either day) to surprise her Brisbane Roar teammate and crush. As guests made their way to the registration table, Marketing Director Steph Perleberg, Communications Director Josh Hakala, Director of Ticket Sales Michael Babcock, and manager of the Tempest's team store in the Mall of America Sarah Guffy assisted them with maps of the history center, gave them their name badges with color-coded stickers to indicate which pair of athletes or staff they would meet for informal question-and-answer sessions and in which order, and distributed swag bags to the patrons.

Just before the groups began to assemble and descend to the various galleries for their first Q-and-A's, Eric Miller of Minnesota United walked up and asked Michael to direct him to where his fiancee, Kassey Kallman, was. Knowing it was a violation of club policy to give Eric that information, Michael contacted Marc and asked him to come to the table to address the inquiry. Upon his appearance, Marc directed Eric to the side and spoke with him.

Eric: I was asking one of your minions to tell me where Kassey was located, but I guess he thought you needed to come and push me off.

Marc: I'm not pushing you off. This is a private event that was invitation-only for the club's season ticket holders and others of the club's choosing. Now, I'm happy you've chosen to come out and support the Tempest, but I will not let you interfere in how we choose to present our club and its players to the public. You can either join one of the groups that has openings, kindly depart, or be escorted off the premises. Your choice.

Eric: What do you have against me?

Marc: Other than your theft from the general dating pool of a highly-regarded local female athlete, nothing.

Eric: I did NOT steal her. I grew up in Woodbury with her and her brothers and played alongside her older brother Brent at Creighton.

Marc: So you're admitting you locked her down before she ever got to Florida State or the NWSL, making it impossible for her to re-evaluate her opportunities to do better?

Eric: Despite how badly you want to enforce this policy of yours, you can't dictate who your players choose to date or marry.

Marc: Maybe I can't do that explicitly, but I CAN shop the player away and don't think that isn't a possibility if circumstances don't change. Again, you can either join a group that has an opening or depart.

Eric decided to stick around and went with a group that would be with General Manager Briana Scurry and Assistant GM Alondra Hernandez first, then 2019 draft picks Jordan DiBiasi and Alex Kimball second.

###

Highlights from the first question-and-answer sessions included:

* Andrew being able to ask Midge Purce about her impressions of the league's acceptance of African-American players and what they bring to the locker room atmosphere and on-field play, which led to an inquiry about their off-field lives in a world that is predominantly filled by White, upper-class girls and young women;

* Jordan DiBiasi and Alex Kimball having to fight off some invasive questioning about their dating interests and what they had planned for after Calm Before The Storm. Seated nearby, Academy Director Sam Schroeder was able to come to the players' defense, assisted by Matt Olson who was with the group;

* Beth meeting Kailen Sheridan and the pair of them getting acquainted a bit, with a slight amount of off-the-cuff repartee happening during some of the off-the-wall comments the goalkeeper received from patrons; and

* And Briana Scurry addressing briefly the seemingly untenable situation that existed between herself, head coach Michael Moynihan, and owner Marc Schmidt over control of the player roster and team policies.

###

During the transfer time between groups, Hayley went to search out Celeste and spring her appearance upon her. When the two saw one another, both closed the gap and embraced, nearly going further but stymied on how to do so. As the rest of the group arrived, they took seats and were regaled with a couple of stories from this past W-League season, where Hayley was recovering from broken vertebrae suffered in an NWSL match the prior August.

In another part of the museum, Morgan Andrews was answering questions about her time in the youth national team system, what she liked to do away from the field, and funny stories involving NWSL players she had played alongside at her various stops in her career, with the funniest two being a late night out at Notre Dame with Cari Roccaro of the Courage and Katie Naughton of the Red Stars and her season at FC Stars of Massachusetts with Stephanie McCaffrey. As the patrons were walking toward the 3M Auditorium for the panel Q-and-A's, a gentleman stopped Morgan and followed up on her non-soccer interests.

Chandler Stevenson: You said you liked the Boston Pops. Heavy into classical music?

Morgan Andrews: Not in general, but what they play is more uplifting and recognizable I'd say. You?

Chandler: I guess I have to be if I plan to make a career out of playing it. I'm a bassoon performance graduate student at the University of Minnesota AND a big soccer fan. My sister Sydney plays at UW-La Crosse and I played, not very well, in high school.

Morgan: Let me guess.....given your frame and demeanor, I'd guess you'd have been a central midfielder.

Chandler: Very good deduction. The mixture of conducting the offense and playing whack-a-mole on their greatest offensive threat was a definite draw for me to the position. Again, my play was nothing to write home about, but I held my own well enough.

Morgan: Did you submit a question for the panels?

Chandler: Yes, and I hope yours gets it because I'd like to hear your take on the subject.

The pair smiled at one another as they separated at the auditorium entrance. Morgan went to the front while Chandler found a seat about midway down on the left side.

###

Steph Perleberg: Welcome, everyone, to the Minnesota History Center. My name is Stephanie Perleberg and I am the Marketing Director for the Minnesota Tempest. You've all had a chance to get up-close-and-personal with a pair of our players and/or staff. Now, you have a chance to ask them questions that might make them squirm, might cause them to rip on each other, and might be more than you'd ever want to know about them. You had a chance when you came in tonight to submit questions for this part of the evening, either for a specific player, a specific panel, or in general. With that said, let's bring up the club's band of three-year-olds. All six of these players are in their third year in the NWSL and are expected to carry the torch for the club in its first season in Minnesota. Welcome Rose Lavelle, Morgan Andrews, Midge Purce, Sammy Jo Prudhomme, Kailen Sheridan, and Christina Gibbons.

The six women came up to the stage and took their seats. Steph stood to the side and read off the first question. "This one is for Sammy Jo. What is the craziest thing you remember Morgan doing either with the Breakers or when you were together at USC?"

Sammy Jo: Oh boy! Mo, you are SO gonna get it. We went to a Boston Pops concert one night where the playlist was songs from Bugs Bunny and Looney Tunes. I am humming along like a normal person, but she had to mouth some of the on-screen scenes. The kids behind us seemed entertained, but I was flat-out embarrassed.

Christina: Can I answer this as well, Steph?

Steph: Got something on EJ you'd like us to know?

Christina: Yep. Her and I was out at her family's farm one night and she decided to take out the ATV for a quick spin. I'm riding on the back and she's driving, and apparently she didn't realize how close she was to one of the turf mines on the property. She caught it with the right front wheel and it tipped the vehicle over onto its side, depositing both of us on the ground.

Steph: The next one is sort of personal and since it could apply to all of you, I don't have a specific person to whom this is asked. What are the benefits and downfalls of "having feelings" for a current or former teammate?

The players took a few seconds to think over the question, then Christina led off.

Christina: Of the six players up here, I am probably the one most likely to have been in this situation. A college teammate and I saw one another for a couple of years while together in Durham, but I graduated and ended up in Kansas City to start my pro career, thus ending the relationship. The biggest upside of being together with a teammate, either current or former, is the commonality of experience you have. The two of us could talk about what happened during practice or what was happening behind the scenes and know that the other person got it. As for downfall, it was the inability to keep the on-field and off-field separate. Any of the others want to jump in on this?

Morgan: I mentioned in the informal Q-and-A's that I had left Notre Dame in part due to a burgeoning relationship with a teammate who had a boyfriend. I would agree with Christina about the upside and downside of dating a teammate, but I would also say that another downside is the possibility of being "played", believing you and her are exclusive yet she has a guy in hiding that can always be claimed if the heat about being gay or bisexual came from the outside.

Kristie nodded along in complete understanding, seeing that her sister did this exact thing with one of her long-time teammates only to elope in the off-season with someone back in the Boston area.

Sammy Jo: I guess my perspective is a bit unique in that I chased after a teammate of mine from both the Breakers and Dash only to find out shortly into our season together in Houston that she was straight, and therefore the feelings were unrequited. It hurt, but the move to Minnesota ended up being a godsend in that I was able to move on and now can hopefully find that special someone up here.

Lauren ran through several more questions with the first panel before calling up the second one consisting of Kaleigh Kurtz, Jordan DiBiasi, Alex Kimball, Cece Kizer, Kayla Sharples, and EJ Proctor. The players all took turns answering a question about their expectations for their first full season in the pros, followed by one asking them to compare the team environment at their schools with the one with the Tempest. EJ stated that she could see aspects of the locker room chemistry at Duke meshing in how the leadership in St. Paul had made it a priority to have the team be an extended family.

Steph: Does a "normal" guy or gal stand a chance with a professional female athlete, and if so what are the hoops one would need to jump to prove their worth?

Alex and Jordan scratched their heads, because the question seemed to be a re-iteration of one which caused the small tete-a-tete in their second session. Not looking to answer it first, they sat back and hoped another player would offer her opinion.

Kayla: I'd say so. A lot of it comes down to luck and the willingness to pursue a person. Coming to Minnesota to play for the Tempest is something that I feel was a bit of fate. Outside of playing for the Red Stars, this is the closest NWSL team to my family and I am in a place where the precariousness of a career as a professional athlete doesn't have the potential to leave me with few options outside of it. Whoever wrote this, if you're daring, catch me after the panels. I'd like to meet you if I haven't already.

Alex: I honestly hate this question, because it places female athletes in a no-win situation. My answer is yes, because for me there is a stability that comes from dating outside the bubble, especially in a job like ours. Having a significant other with roots planted somewhere, be it family, a career, or extended post-graduate education, gives the athlete of the pair a starting point from which to build their non-athletic life. One thing, though. The person who could make that type of impression and potentially win the heart of a pro athlete has to be able to see the total person and not be obsessed with the jock side of the equation. So there's my answer. It IS doable, but like Kayla said, it takes guts on YOUR side as well as offering something that isn't readily available in the men or women we meet as part of our job.

Seated near the back of the auditorium, Matt looked at Andrew and asked, "Did Alex just say she didn't have a boyfriend?"

Andrew: I think so. You are NOT going to try and chase her, are you?!?!

Matt: Only one way to find out if I stand a chance, brother.

Andrew shook his head at the veiled threat Matt made to pursue Alex, knowing that the boy didn't really have the game to do well with her (not to mention the five-year age gap between the pair). Steph wrapped up the panel and, after putting the third one through its paces, introduced the last set of participants. "When I put together the panels, I deliberately paired up these six because they all had the common experience of playing Down Under and knew one another to a good extent from that. Please give it up for Alannah Kennedy, Kyah Simon, Katie Stengel, Celeste Boureille, Savannah McCaskill, and Jennifer Hoy!"

The six players took their seats at the front and prepared for the interrogation to commence.

Steph: All of you have known one another in some way, shape, or form for at least a couple of years or more. There has to be at least one time when you were privy to catching someone on this panel in an awkward situation. Who wishes to dish on their teammate, friend, or girlfriend?

Katie Stengel: I'll open. My best friend, Aubrey Bledsoe of the Washington Spirit, who played in Australia this off-season with Alanna at Sydney FC, told me about one time where she walked into the locker room to find her and Kyah tied-up in the shower. She was so mortified she ran out of the complex and proceeded to call me to relay the story, laughing and crying at the same time.

Kyah: So THAT'S who I heard when Alanna had her face buried.....

Alanna: Don't finish that statement! We don't need our teammates to start with the ribbing over how much we like each other's physical company.

Steph asked the same teammates and partners question that she asked the first panel, which got a variety of responses from Kyah, Alanna, Savannah, and Celeste. Following that, the night's stealth bomb was unleashed.

Steph: This question is for Celeste to answer first, then the rest can respond. Who is or was your favorite current or former teammate?

Celeste: Geez....I don't know, really. I had many great teammates at Cal and then in Portland and Brisbane. If I had to choose just ONE, it would be.....Emily Sonnett. Funniest player in the league and has an amazing partner who I loved playing alongside.

Hayley gasped at her boo's answer and vowed to remind her just how great a teammate she is after all was said and done that evening.

The others answered Aubrey Bledsoe (Katie), Caitlin Foord (Savannah), Jessica McDonald (Alanna), Danielle Colaprico (Jen), and Sam Kerr (Kyah). After a couple more questions, Steph wrapped up the session, letting the crowd know that they were free to mingle with the players in the foyer or in the auditorium if they so desired.


	8. Tempest Season Preview

The club's "party house" got its official breaking-in on Friday night as most of the team gathered to watch Fox Sports North's season preview on the team ahead of a replay of the Tempest's match against the University of Minnesota from two weeks ago.

Voiceover (done by Marney Gellner, FSN studio host): The Minnesota sporting landscape has an addition in 2019, as the Minnesota Tempest joins the National Women's Soccer League. Our season preview will delve into how St. Paul was selected for the league's tenth team, the major figures on and off-the-field, and whether the Tempest is in better shape than most expansion teams to make some noise in its inaugural season.

Marney Gellner: Welcome to the 2019 Minnesota Tempest Season Preview Show Presented by the Luther Automotive Group. We are coming to you from Cantina 1 on the fourth floor of the Mall of America. I'm Marney Gellner and I'll be hosting Tempest Live pre and post-game coverage this season. On my right is Fox Sports North's play-by-play voice for the Tempest, Ali Lucia. On my left are Kyndra de St. Aubin, who will be moving over from Minnesota United broadcasts to those for our newest arrival, and Brian Quarstad, founder of FiftyFive.One and our women's soccer insider who will be with me in the studio during road matches and on the field at Thrivent Stadium when the team's at home.

Marney (to the others): The process by which this team came to St. Paul was unusual to say the least. A local sports philanthropist, Marc Schmidt, who also is the founder of the women's sports entity the Urban Coaching Project, approached the NWSL about buying the dormant assets of the Boston Breakers, who folded during the 2018 preseason after participating in all three professional leagues for women during a span dating to 2001. He offered the league and its teams $3 million for the right to own the franchise with the intent to relocate it to St. Paul, Minnesota. That seems sort of straight-forward, but how he went about building its first roster, THAT was unprecedented.

Kyndra: Schmidt secured $1,000,000 from the club's first corporate sponsor, 3M, to purchase the contracts of players who most likely would have made up the Breakers' 2018 roster, including first-round draft pick Savannah McCaskill. His hirings for general manager and head coach, Briana Scurry and Michael Moynihan, are generally considered solid, but it's the rest of the staff that has raised a few eyebrows, as most of them seem to have a personal connection to the owner from his time in other cities and with other organizations.

Marney: When we return, we'll go over the Tempest roster and let the three around me pick it apart. You're watching the Minnesota Tempest Season Preview on Fox Sports North.

When the broadcast returned, the four on the panel broke down the Tempest into segments of players, with the veterans being the first. All were quite emphatic that the trio of Julie King, Kristie Mewis, and Kyah Simon would be expected to carry the mantle of leadership on-the-field for the team. A LOT of time was then spent on the four 2017 draft picks (Rose Lavelle, Morgan Andrews, Midge Purce, and Sammy Jo Prudhomme) who, now entering their third seasons as professionals, were being counted upon to step into significant roles on the Tempest as it attempted to secure a playoff spot in Year One. After another commercial break, the club's newcomers were put on the rack.

Marney: Although the Tempest has a decidedly strong resemblance to that of the Breakers, only about half the team are carryovers from the Boston club. In this segment, we'll highlight the newcomers and how they will impact the on-field product. First up are Kailen Sheridan and Christina Gibbons, who were acquired from Sky Blue last Thursday for Mackenzie Arnold and Carson Pickett. Brian, can you explain the trade and its purposes, and what the two of them will provide that the pair now in New Jersey would not?

Brian: Following three weeks of training and what seemed to be uninspired performances in the team's two friendlies to date, the owner came to the conclusion that the goalkeeping position needed an upgrade if the Tempest were going to contend for a playoff berth. Hence, he went on an east coast "trade mission" to seek out someone with more experience, especially in colder climates, than what the club had at that time. After not securing the right player from visits with Orlando, North Carolina, and Washington, a deal was made with Sky Blue to bring Sheridan to St. Paul along with securing the playing rights to Gibbons, who had retired recently following a stand-off with SBFC management over leaving the team via a trade. Schmidt has been adamant about the need for a hot start to the season, one where the team amasses eight, nine, ten points from its first four matches so it can ride out the rest of the first half of the schedule prior to welcoming back their national team players from the World Cup, so that's the expectation being placed both on Sheridan and the coaching staff. As for Gibbons, she is more offensive-minded than Pickett and a left-sided pairing of her and Kristie Mewis has the potential to leave opposing defenders flat-footed.

Marney: Other players who were brought in are defender/midfielder Alanna Kennedy, forward Beth Mead, and a handful of 2019 draft picks that will be expected to help the team ride out the 6-8 weeks' absence of players such as Kyah Simon, Sheridan, Kennedy, and Rose Lavelle.

Ali: To the best of my knowledge, the club is also lining up additional possibilities should there be an injury prior to the announcement of the rosters or a shock inclusion to the four players just mentioned.

Following a segment where the panelists debated the schedule's parameters [each team playing the others home-and-home in specified weeks (1 and 11, 2 and 12, etc.), with the rivalry pairings taking up Weeks 8 and 18 on top of the regularly scheduled tilts in Weeks 3 and 13], Marney asked the other three five hot questions for the 2019 season and solicited their responses.

*Marney: Do the Tempest make the playoffs?

Ali: I'm saying no, just because the number of teams with better roster situations or more experience as a unit, meaning North Carolina, Portland, Chicago, Utah, Seattle, even Orlando, preclude an upstart like this team will be from getting into the mix.

Kyndra: It COULD happen, but that hot start needs to be there, followed by a nearly flawless last half of the season where they get points off the Royals, Courage, and Thorns.

Brian: I guess I sit in the middle where I think, even if the Tempest do what Kyndra says, it won't be enough to make up for the first-half stretch that has them playing at Portland, home to Utah and North Carolina, then at Houston, all without their first-choice offense or goalkeeper and with the possibility of losing all four matches.

*Marney: Which player on the roster will step up and take advantage of the extra responsibility they will receive with the national teamers gone?

Kyndra: Midge Purce. She has loads of skill and is probably the most versatile player on the roster, but is usually overshadowed by Lavelle and Simon when it comes to being an offensive threat. With those two gone, expect Moynihan to find ways for her to contribute and keep their opponents off-balanced.

Brian: I'm saying Katie Stengel. With Lavelle, Simon, and perhaps Mead all gone, someone has to score and Stengel's the most capable. Remember, she was the Golden Boot winner for Utah last season despite being utilized mostly off the bench.

Ali: Jordan DiBiasi. She WILL get playing time with Lavelle and Kennedy gone and will take advantage of it to prove why she was selected second overall in the NWSL Draft this past January.

*Marney: Which draft pick is most ready to step in at the current time?

Ali: DiBiasi.

Kyndra: Gotta agree.

Brian: My choice is Cece Kizer. Forwards are always at an advantage out of the gate in this league, and if teams key hard on the Stengel/McCaskill pairing during the World Cup interregnum, her inclusion from the bench will be necessary if the Tempest hope to steal points late in matches.

*Marney: Golden Boot winner.

Brian: Stengel.

Ali: Kyah Simon.

Kyndra: Beth Mead, as she will presumably be here all season.

*Marney: Last question and it's a doozie. Does the marriage of convenience between general manager Briana Scurry and owner Marc Schmidt last the season?

Ali: It has to, unless the team is in too great a hole late in the season.

Kyndra: I can't see Briana's destination of choice making an offer to her prior to the off-season, and the people in line behind her in the organization aren't qualified at the moment to take her spot.

Brian: I disagree with both Ali and Kyndra. The writing is on the wall that this partnership is liable to break up at some point. Marc is probably the most soccer-savvy owner in the NWSL and more hands-on than any of them because of it. He has a hand-picked successor to Scurry in Alondra Hernandez, who was GM of LA Blues in the WPSL. Take those two pieces together and Scurry will feel heat if results go south, which will justify more meddling from the owner and more tension between the pair.

*Marney: That does it for us from Cantina 1 at the Mall of America. Remember, we will have a special 90-minute pre-pre-game show from Thrivent Stadium tomorrow afternoon starting at 5pm, leading you up to Tempest Live Pre-Game and the team's opening match of the season against Orlando. For all of us at Fox Sports One, thank you for tuning in. Goodnight.


	9. Another Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando comes to St. Paul to open the 2019 NWSL season.

Game day in Minnesota was finally present. Around 4:30pm, the Tempest's players and staff began arriving at Thrivent Stadium. First on the scene were Kailen Sheridan, EJ Proctor, and Christina Gibbons. The three of them gave a short interview to KFAN radio before entering the stadium. They were followed by Savannah McCaskill, Kaleigh Kurtz, Alanna Kennedy, and Kyah Simon.

While Kassey Kallman and Megan Oyster walked from the players' parking area through general parking, they were given verbal support from several fans for their fight against management in the area of their private lives, reminding the pair of league veterans that not EVERYONE believed as Marc did.

**********

Marney Gellner: A winter of waiting and anticipating comes to an end today. The expansion Minnesota Tempest are just a couple hours away from kicking off their first season in the National Women's Soccer League, facing off against Alex Morgan, Ashlyn Harris, and the Orlando Pride. Good afternoon and welcome to a special edition of Tempest Live Pre-Game. I'm Marney Gellner. Over the next ninety minutes, we will take you around the stadium, into the locker room, and out on 3M Plaza to draw in the sights and sounds of today's opening match. With me presently are Tempest Live soccer insider Brian Quarstad and Kyndra de St. Aubin, who will be in the booth later calling the game alongside Ali Lucia. Both of you have seen opening days for Minnesota United. How will today's for the Tempest compare?

Kyndra: It should be even more explosive than the Loons' first match at Thrivent Stadium last April. The front office spent a LOT of time over the past two-to-three weeks preparing to blow the doors off how Utah announced its entry to the league last year, and I think they've succeeded, taking some ideas from them and adding several fan-friendly aspects to it.

Brian: Unlike the Loons' first match in MLS, this team technically has five years of play under its belt and a fair number of veteran players. Therefore, the butterflies that might normally be coursing through a player's stomach won't necessarily be there. That said, there is still a certain level of excitement that comes with Opening Day.

Marney: When we return to Thrivent Stadium, we will be joined by Ann Carroll with a feature on "The Eye of the Storm", the Tempest's standing wall of sound behind the east goal. You are watching Tempest Live on Fox Sports North.

**********

In the tunnel, Julie King and Ashlyn Harris were at the head of their teams' first XIs waiting for Carol Anne Chenard and her assistants to join them and lead the Pride and Tempest onto the field. After checking everyone's equipment briefly, the officials took their places at the front of the two lines and awaited the signal to commence entry.

Nick Wolff (PA announcer): Please welcome the starting lineups for the Minnesota Tempest and Orlando Pride along with tonight's officiating crew led by Carol Anne Chenard.

The officials started walking out of the tunnel, with the players and escorts behind them. Chenard grabbed the game ball from its pedestal and led the two teams out to the center of the field. Following the national anthem, Wolff announced the starting lineups.

Nick: And now for today's starting lineups. First for the Pride. Their captain and goalkeeper, Number 24, Ashlyn Harris. Number 2, Allysha Chapman. Number 3, Toni Pressley. Number 4, Shelina Zadorsky. Number 5, Emily Van Egmond. Number 6, Chioma Ubogagu. Number 10, Marta. Number 11, Ali Krieger. Number 13, Alex Morgan. Number 15, Rachel Hill. And Number 17, Dani Weatherholt. Head coach for the Pride is Tom Sermanni. His assistants are Khano Smith and Emily Oleksiuk.

A smattering of applause was given by the crowd for the Pride's players as they were introduced, with the Masque (the Tempest's leading supporters' group) getting ready to do their call-and-response introduction for the home team.

Nick: And here is the starting lineup for your Minnesota Tempest! The captain, Number 8, Julie......

Crowd: KING!

Nick: In goal, Number 21, Kailen......Crowd: SHERIDAN!

Nick: Number 4, Megan......Crowd: OYSTER!

Nick: Number 6, Kassey......Crowd: KALLMAN!

Nick: Number 11, Rose......Crowd: LAVELLE!

Nick: Number 12, Morgan......Crowd: ANDREWS!

Nick: Number 14, Alanna......Crowd: KENNEDY!

Nick: Number 17, Kyah......Crowd: SIMON!

Nick: Number 19, Kristie......Crowd: MEWIS!

Nick: Number 23, Midge......Crowd: PURCE!

Nick: And Number 24, Katie......Crowd: STENGEL!

Nick: Head coach for the Tempest is Michael Moynihan. His assistants are David Nikolic, Kaitlin Kelly, and Sarah Tompkins.

The two teams exchanged handshakes, with the Pride walking past the Tempest. Both teams then took first XI pictures while Ali and Kyndra went over the lineups and keys to the game.

**********

Orlando kicked off left-to-right and immediately put pressure on the Tempest back line, as Marta spun Andrews around before having the ball poked away by Kennedy and passed out to King to bring forward up the right touchline. Minnesota made a foray of their own through the tricky ball-handling of Lavelle, whose too-long through-pass to Simon ended up in the hands of Harris. The match calmed down considerably after the first five minutes and both teams settled into their standard modes of operation. The first real scoring chance came in the 18th minute, when Van Egmond ripped a shot that Sheridan had to tip over the crossbar, resulting in a corner kick. A powerful header from Morgan on Marta's corner was pawed away by the Canadian #2, giving up another corner. Van Egmond over hit it, putting it out for a throw-in. Minnesota's best chance of the half came in the 33rd minute when Mewis dribbled past Weatherholt and took a shot that nicked the right upper 90 on the wrong side of the bars. Two minutes of stoppage time in the first half were played and the teams went to halftime knotted at zeroes.

Neither team made an adjustment to start the second half. More ebb-and-flow between the two sides resulted in a pair of lasers punched away by Harris and an upper 90 screamer that Sheridan somehow was able to tip off the underside of the crossbar, then secure before it hit the ground, staying out of the net. The Tempest substituted Beth Mead for Katie Stengel in the 68th minute, then Celeste Boureille for Midge Purce in the 77th minute, which pushed Andrews forward and Lavelle out to the right flank. That move paid off in the 83rd minute as Mewis carried the ball down the left flank, taking advantage of the Pride not playing a dedicated right midfielder, then struck a cross that Mead headed down hard in front of Harris, with the ball hopping her arm into the net for the opening tally of the match. Moynihan shored up the defense by bringing on Brooke Elby for Simon, then moving Kennedy to partner with Boureille at defensive midfield and King into her vacated spot next to Oyster. Savannah McCaskill entered the match in the first minute of stoppage time for Mewis and nearly picked up an insurance score when she stripped Toni Pressley around 30 yards from the Pride net, only to blast her attempt wide of Harris' net. Chenard's three tweets after four minutes of added time brought on a celebration in the stands and on the pitch, as the Tempest's resurrection began with a hard-fought 1-0 win over a playoff contender. Following a slight bit of team-specific congratulations and condolences, players from both sides exchanged well-wishes with their opponents.

The start of a new post-match tradition kicked off once the Pride had left the field, as the entire Tempest team went over to the Masque and were showered with enchantment-filled song by the standing-room-only section of the stadium, placing a protective spell over the squad for their match next Saturday against the Chicago Red Stars.

**********

The Tykes were in the pub tent mingling with patrons when Chandler Stevenson and Antoine Duncan were brought over to Midge and Morgan by Marc. The two men were high school classmates at Albertville-St. Michael High School and had season tickets together in the Masque. Recognizing Chandler, Morgan started the conversation and then introduced Midge to him, allowing him to introduce Antoine to the two of them.

Morgan: I hope we showed well enough tonight for you to consider coming out for our next home match in two weeks against Houston.

Chandler: We'll be here, as we have season tickets in the Masque. That enchantment following the match was, well, different. Not bad different, just different different. I guess it plays along with the magic one finds in Shakespeare's "The Tempest". Again, I'm a music major, not a literature or theater one, so I don't know if my deduction is correct.

Antoine: Midge, one of my students was at Calm Before The Storm on Monday night and said he got to talk to you for a bit. Andrew Warsame.

Midge: He was part of the group for my first Q-and-A of the night and asked a great question about African-Americans in the league and how we deal with our place in the greater women's soccer culture in this country. You wouldn't have happened to have fed him that question, would you?

Antoine: No. In fact, I told him not to go stirring the pot to find me someone as I believe most female soccer players are either gay or already together with male athletes.

Midge: Well, I'm neither. I've told Morgan that my Harvard education and being a bit of awkward for a black woman places me outside the demo you're describing.

Antoine: I know the feeling. Growing up a bit outside the Twin Cities, participating in orchestra and forensics, and then doing my undergrad at the University of Chicago make it difficult for me to find a similar person in the dating pool. Maybe you and I could, I don't know, do coffee after I get off school sometime this week and continue this conversation? I don't want to take up all your time in here tonight.

Midge: That would be lovely.

Midge gave Antoine one of her Tempest business cards, with email address and cell phone number on it. Antoine handed a card to Midge as well. While they were talking, Morgan and Chandler made plans for dinner on Monday night, as he didn't have night class at U of M.

Kailen came into the tent after finishing up with her tour of the corporate suites and walked over to Marc and his entourage (Beth, Matt, Andrew, Sam, Laurie, Andrew's sister Stephanie, and his parents Rebecca and Dennis). The man of the hour introduced Kailen to the rest of the circle and praised her shutout performance. As the crowd dissipated, the Schmidt/Warsame clan chose to leave Thrivent Stadium as well. Marc walked Kailen over to her car, then pecked her cheek and invited her to dinner with him and Beth on Wednesday night at their place, which she was eager to accept.

**********

WEEK ONE RESULTS

Chicago 0 Portland 1

North Carolina 3 Sky Blue 0

Washington 1 Houston 1

Minnesota 1 Orlando 0

Utah 1 Seattle 0


	10. My Kind Of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night action in Chicago

Training over the past week was high-spirited and upbeat coming off the opening day win over Orlando. Michael and David spent a lot of time working the four replacement players into various spots on the field in preparation for their inclusion after Week 4. Christina Gibbons was getting closer to being match-fit and would be part of the match-day roster for the Tempest's game against the Chicago Red Stars.

**********

Following the Tempest's check-in at the Hyatt Centric Chicago hotel, groups of players went in all directions for dinner, with Kristie and Julie going just north of the hotel to Beatrix, where they met Steph McCaffrey and Alyssa Naeher. The two "couples" placed their orders, then got to catching up on life in their respective camps.

Steph: Expectations this year have been jacked-up, especially with the World Cup taking away Sam (Kerr), Julie (Johnston), Christen (Press), and Alyssa for sure and possibly Yuki (Nagasato). Arnim has been vocal about wanting a home playoff game, which means we have to finish first or second in the regular season.

Alyssa: I get his point, that we've been in the playoffs four straight years but only hosted once, with us getting bounced in the semifinals each year. The stoppage-time loss on Saturday hurt, because that's one point we more or less gave away due to poor communication between Katie (Naughton) and Julie on where Lindsey (Horan) was relative to Sinc and (Hayley) Raso.

Julie: Our new owner is adamant about us making the playoffs despite being a new club, because he feels we have enough parts from the Breakers still together that we should be able to play like they would be in the third year of the rebuild which started with the drafting of Rose (Lavelle), Midge (Purce), Morgan (Andrews), and Sammy Jo (Prudhomme) in 2017. We're not the same team as them and will lose four of five players as well for the World Cup, with the plan being to slot in our draftees from this year to fill the void.

Kristie: The win on Saturday was a great relief for some of us, because we didn't play a particularly good game on the offensive side. Any idea why we're sticking with Rose at the 8 instead of getting her wide and redoing the central midfield?

Julie: I haven't asked Michael,but I think it's because we're a player short of having the first XI to do it. If we fill Rose's position with Morgan, we have to fill that one. Move Alanna (Kennedy) there and it leaves a hole in central defense that either I, Kassey (Kallman), or Kaleigh (Kurtz) end up filling, and with Christina not yet match-fit, Kassey stays at left back. He seems open to moving pieces around during the match to get Rose outside and in position to take on defenders, but not as a 90-minute strategy.

Steph: Word down here is that people at your club are being a bit nosy regarding the players' personal lives. True? Not true? How nosy if so?

Kristie: Nosy is a bit of a misnomer. Is the owner asking who's with who? Yes. Is he making decisions based on his like or dislike of certain relationships? Nothing overt yet that I can tell. He gave you and I a pass if we end up being something. Julie, did you talk to him about Alyssa?

Julie: Yes, and he backs it. In fact, the only ones that seem to be in his cross hairs are Kassey and Megan. Morgan's somehow avoided it, which makes me think she and Riley might not be together any longer. I saw her talking with someone after last week's game and heard they went to dinner on Monday night. 

Kristie: Guess we'll see next week where things stand with the pomp and circumstance of the season opener gone and a "normal" home match on the docket.

Alyssa: We definitely need to win tomorrow to keep Rory (Dames, Red Stars coach) off the hot seat heading into next week's match against Utah.

Julie (to Alyssa): It won't be easy. No mercy from us on the field. Afterwards, I'll show you PLENTY of mercy!

Alyssa blushed at her girlfriend's comment while Steph smirked a little.

Steph (to Kristie): I'm hoping you won't let us beating you tomorrow affect us getting together afterwards.

Kristie: I need what you've got, Hoodrat, and I want to feel some of that pent-up passion from you tomorrow night.

After paying the bill, the four of them went back to the Hyatt with the Red Stars walking their Tempest ladies to their rooms before leaving for their apartment.

**********

At Sullivan's Steakhouse in Naperville, Megan Oyster had dinner with her parents Bryan and Cindy. She was happy to be back in the hometown for a little while and to be away from the scrutiny of the Tempest bubble for a couple of days.

Cindy Oyster: Is Anthony coming down for tomorrow's game?

Megan: He's supposed to get to town late tonight.

Bryan Oyster: Things still good there?

Megan: For the time being. The team's policy on dating athletes is wreaking havoc on our relationship, because we can't be seen together in public nor is Anthony welcome at club events. We have a local player who's engaged to someone from Minnesota United and they are getting it as mad if not worse than us.

Cindy: I don't understand why the club would have rules over what you do in your private life.

Megan: The owner wants our single players dating in the local general population and not shacking up with has-been jocks or back-home guys, to give those who would be fans of the club a fair chance at wooing us. I got fined a few bucks earlier this season for telling his nephew that I had a boyfriend.

Megan got up and went to the restroom to clear her head and dissipate the anger that was building up over the situation. While in there, she got a phone call from Ali Lucia, who asked if she would be interested in doing a feature for tomorrow's pregame show taking the Fox Sports North crew around Naperville. She told her yes and that she'd have her parents and Anthony join her, which was fine with Ali. Once the conversation was completed, she returned to the table and told Bryan and Cindy about it.

Megan: Fox Sports North wants to do a feature of me and Naperville for tomorrow's Tempest Live Pre-Game. Guess this will be my response to what's happening back home, as I told Ali, who's the play-by-play voice for our games on FSN, that Anthony was going to be joining me. The two of you good with being part of it?

Cindy: Of course, dear! They looking for "Tempest player back home" segment, where you take them around town and show them some of the places you consider most special to you?

Megan: That's what it sounded like from her description. Crossing my fingers I don't get any blow back from doing it, but maybe it will be a good thing if I do, since I can make more of a stink about the team policy and how ridiculous it is.

Megan looked at her watch and realized she had an hour to get back to the hotel before curfew and was around 45 minutes away presently. Saying a quick goodbye to her parents, Megan left Sullivan's and drove herself back downtown, making it to the Hyatt Centric Chicago with around ten minutes to spare.


	11. Welcome Back

Fox Sports North's feature on Megan Oyster and her hometown of Naperville took the viewers to a number of locations in and around the city, including her alma mater (Naperville Central High School). Bryan and Cindy Oyster made an appearance at the beginning where they welcomed the filming crew to their home, while Anthony Bustamonte (Megan's boyfriend) was prominent in the last three minutes of the seven-minute piece. Ali wrapped up the presentation of the segment on Tempest Live Pre-Game by informing those watching about Michael Moynihan and David Nikolic's return to the city where they led Northwestern University women's soccer for seven seasons (2012-2018), followed by showing a short interview Kyndra did prior to warm-ups with them.

**********

Chicago took the first-half kickoff and immediately began twisting the Tempest's back five in knots. Vanessa DiBernardo had a clean shot on goal from outside the box that Kailen Sheridan had to make a fully-extended dive to pat away from the lower right-hand corner. On 16 minutes, Yuki Nagasato and Steph McCaffrey orchestrated a give-and-go which got Nagasato behind Megan Oyster and Alanna Kennedy, but she was ruled offside. As first-half stoppage time began, Danielle Colaprico struck an out-swinging corner kick with which Arin Gilliand connected and put past Sheridan to give the Red Stars a 1-0 lead.

In the locker room, Michael broke down what didn't work so well in the first half and how he was planning to change it, moving away from the 4-1-3-2 and moving into a 4-3-3.

\----------Sheridan

King---Oyster---Kallman---Gibbons

\----------Kennedy

\-----Andrews---Mewis

\--Lavelle----Stengel----Simon

In this version of the formation, Katie Stengel drops back into the hole in front of Morgan Andrews and Kristie Mewis to pick up possession and feed Rose Lavelle and Kyah Simon with scoring opportunities. Christina Gibbons was brought on for Midge Purce and Alanna Kennedy moved to defensive midfield, with Kassey Kallman taking up the opening at center back.

The offensive outburst expected didn't commence right away, but Minnesota had a greater amount of possession from a more compact midfield coupled with the attacking skills of Gibbons. A hard left-footed shot from Mewis barely missed the net, going out for a goal kick. Alyssa Naeher's return of the ball to play was seized by Kennedy and pushed ahead to Andrews, who released Lavelle with a weighted ball that got her behind Casey Short. Her cross into the box was deflected out for a corner kick, which the Wisconsin alumna took. Her out-swinger was attacked on the near post by Stengel but mishit and bounded off Short, deflecting away from the net. In the scramble, Kennedy got her foot to the ball and poked it through a gap between Naeher and Julie Johnston into the net, leveling the match. Both teams made substitutions first to win the match (Michelle Vascencelos for Nagasato for Chicago, Beth Mead for Kyah Simon for Minnesota), then to secure the point they had. Kaleigh Kurtz came on for Kristie Mewis, giving the Tempest a flat 4-4-2 with Gibbons slipping up to left midfield, Lavelle dropping back into the right midfield position, and Kurtz taking up the left back spot. On the other side, Sarah Gorden replaced McCaffrey, leaving only Sam Kerr up top for the Red Stars. A whopping six minutes of stoppage time were allowed to elapse before referee Karen Abt blew the full-time whistle. With the 1-1 draw, Minnesota remained unbeaten on the young campaign (1-0-1), while Chicago picked up their first point of the season (0-1-1).

**********

Marney Gellner: Back here at the Black Hart of St. Paul, the crowd is in good spirits over the Tempest's 1-1 draw with the Chicago Red Stars. Before we break down tonight's match and the league as a whole, let's get you caught up on the rest of the league's slate.

* A 71st minute tally by Sofia Huerta was all the scoring the Houston Dash would need as they defeated Seattle, 1-0.

* Two goals and an assist from Christen Press paced the Utah Royals to a 4-0 thrashing of Sky Blue FC.

* Strikes from Jessica McDonald, Lynn Williams, and Kristen Hamilton led the North Carolina Courage to a 3-1 win over the Washington Spirit.

* Lastly, Christine Sinclair's brace outdid a wonder strike from Marta and provided the Portland Thorns a 2-1 win over Orlando.

Marney: As we look at the league standings, Minnesota is two points behind Portland, Utah, and North Carolina and is tied for fourth with Houston on four points. The Tempest and Dash square off next Saturday at Thrivent Stadium, a game you can see on Fox Sports North beginning with Tempest Live Pre-Game at 6:30pm. Brian, the first two matches have brought some unexpected points to our home side against two teams they will be battling for a playoff berth as the season moves along. What should be taken away from these results?

Brian Quarstad: My biggest takeaway is that the offense is a work-in-progress. They got both of their goals so far after scrapping their preferred way of playing and preferred lineup of players. Does Michael Moynihan know yet what his best first XI is? I'd have to say no. Additionally, the defense is a strength and has more parts capable of starting in it than spaces on the field. Kallman did a fine job at center back, Alanna Kennedy's play at d-mid is quite promising, and Christina Gibbons showed tonight why Tempest owner Marc Schmidt sought to have her rights included in the trade which brought Kailen Sheridan to St. Paul. Speaking of Sheridan, another solid performance out of her tonight and more proof that Schmidt was right to go shopping for a different goalkeeper before the season began.

Marney: If you were the head coach, who do you move into or out of the lineup to fix the offense?

Brian: I think this model of dual game plans is fine when you're playing a number of teams in the league, but won't work when the trio at the top come across the Tempest's bow back-to-back-to-back just after the World Cup players leave for their national teams. As for what I'd do, I would use the excess of defensive players on the roster to re-do the midfield like we saw in the late-going against both Orlando and Chicago, with Morgan Andrews in the 8/10 role and Rose Lavelle on the right wing. Either Alanna Kennedy or Celeste Boureille is capable of providing the bite behind Andrews and a front four of Lavelle, Stengel, Simon, and Mewis, plus Savannah McCaskill, Beth Mead, and Midge Purce available from the bench would put most opponents under immense pressure and create obvious mismatches.

Marney: When Tempest Live Post-Game returns, we'll go back to Seat Geek Stadium for some final words from Ali and Kyndra on tonight's 1-1 draw with the Red Stars.

**********

The Black Hart started emptying after the Tempest Live broadcast ended, which allowed Marc to round up some patrons he knew for their own post-match analysis, which led into other topics.

Marc: The team's on pace to get to ten points before Kailen leaves. Beat Houston and Sky Blue and it's done.

Antoine: So the gut instinct about the keepers you had not being "good enough" to snag points off the first two opponents, it was validated?

Marc: I wouldn't say validated, just that the move to get someone who had experience in colder climates and behind a middling or worse defense has worked out so far.

Beth: You KNOW Briana is not going to take your internal gloating kindly.

Maria Stephans: Like how you sort-of rubbed it in on RUSH Wisconsin after we got up 3-0 in our first meeting with them?

Marc: That wasn't a rub-in. More a sense of personal pride to see our ragamuffin squad take it to the nouveau riche. I think the second-half skunking of them in our 2015 game was more a rub-in, as they were with us step-for-step the first 45.

Chandler and Jackie Glaser, another of the Tempest's trainers, listened as Maria and Marc relived some of the battles they fought in their two seasons together at MUSC. After another couple of anecdotes, the bassoonist lifted the lid on Marc's anger.

Chandler: I liked most of Ali's piece on Megan, but I'm sure it didn't go over well with you, Marc.

Marc: Correct. I'd like to know whose idea it was to force-feed Anthony down the viewers' throats. Maybe dropping a note to one of the higher-ups at Fox Sports North will get an answer as well as giving them a firm reminder of the club's policy on public availability.

Maria: What do you plan to do to Megan over it?

Marc: It's definitely worthy of a bigger fine than the $10 she got for telling Matt about Anthony, but how much? Kangaroo Court, give me your opinions.

Beth: Second offense, pretty public in its violation, $50.

Maria: I'd go $100 or suspend for the Houston match. That is, if I felt it was deserving of such a penalty, which I'm not.

Antoine: I'm with Maria. $100 because it was TV rather than print and it wasn't a random undertaking.

Marc: Thanks for your input. I'll jot the FSN email tomorrow and deal with Megan on Monday. Onto you boys. How are things so far with Midge and Morgan?

Chandler: Dinner on Monday was nice. The goofy and funny you see from Morgan on the field or in training comes through off-the-field as well. I'm interested and it seems like she might be as well.

Marc: That's interesting. It's a positive from my perspective, but just a bit...unexpected so early into her time here. Antoine?

Antoine: Midge texted me after the game asking if I could meet her at MSP tomorrow afternoon when the team's flight gets in.

Jackie: Ooooooo...sounds like she is more than a little bit eager to see you.

Maria: Since we're talking about dating, any of you know much about Sammy Jo?

Marc: Factually or deep-down?

Maria: Right now, I'll take what I can get. She's made a couple of not-so-random visits to the training room after practice and we've talked a little.

Marc: Let's start with facts. You may know some of this, you may not. She started college at Oregon State before transferring to USC after her second season. She majored in business and was born in Torrance, CA. She spent last season with Houston, but didn't see game action.

Maria: Anything personal you know?

Marc: Your best bet on that would be to ask Morgan since they played together at SC and with the Breakers and Pali Blues/So Cal Blues.

Maria: I'll try to talk to her on Tuesday when everyone is back at the complex. Jackie, you need a lift home?

Jackie: If it wouldn't be too much trouble.

Maria: No trouble at all. It will give the two of us a chance to talk as well about this "crush" I've got going.

Maria and Jackie departed, followed by the other four. When Marc and Beth got home, she went to bed almost immediately while he sat down at his laptop and started composing his letter to Tony Tortorici, Executive Producer of Fox Sports North. Once satisfied with the tone taken and information provided, Marc saved it for Beth to proofread in the morning.


	12. Cross Me Not

From: mschmidt at minnesotatempest dot com  
To: tonytortorici at foxsports dot com  
Subject: April 13th Tempest Live Pre-Game 

Mr. Tortorici:

I found a portion of the April 13th edition of Tempest Live Pre-Game deeply disturbing. Ali Lucia's interview with Megan Oyster and their tour of Naperville, IL was fine until the final couple of minutes. In my opinion, the inclusion of Anthony Bustamonte was inappropriate and I request to know who made the decision to have him be part of the segment. Please question your personnel about this and assure me this was just an error in judgment and not something that will be common place. I hope this matter can be resolved swiftly and the important responsibility Fox Sports North has to present the Minnesota Tempest in a manner which is in keeping with its policies and public statements will be remembered by all associated with it in the future.

Sincerely,

Marc Schmidt  
Owner, Minnesota Tempest

**********

* When business picked up again on Monday morning, Marc requested that Briana suspend Megan for the match against Houston on Saturday night, which she declined to do. Knowing he couldn't push the matter too much without the underlying issue becoming public knowledge, he backed off and instead fined the defender $75.

* On Wednesday afternoon, Utah Royals owner Dell Loy Hansen called Marc to talk over items for the agenda of the next NWSL Owners' meeting on May 2nd. Among the topics discussed were: 2021 expansion possibilities; a partnership agreement with the W-League and the Football Federation of Australia; re-classification for international players who attended US colleges and universities; and World Cup replacement players' roster status following the tournament.

* A minor trade was completed between the Courage and Sky Blue on Friday, sending Leah Pruitt to New Jersey in exchange for Duke alumna Imani Dorsey. When asked why they made the move, North Carolina general manager Curt Johnson said, "Sky Blue approached us in search of a back-to-goal goal scorer like they had with Katie Johnson last season. For us, getting Imani in return will give our offense an additional scoring threat to replace Debinha and Crystal Dunn while they were in France."

**********

Friday night had a number of the Houston Dash hanging out with members of the Tempest around the Twin Cities. Morgan and Sammy Jo hosted Maria, Midge, and Cece Kizer from the Tempest and a couple of Sammy Jo's fellow "Pears" from the Dash (Veronica Latsko and Haley Hanson) at their place, with a night of pizza, wine, and "Live PD" in the background making for a good evening. Maria picked Morgan's brain unobtrusively to set the tone for approaching Sammy Jo and inquiring of the third-year goalkeeper information from which to make a decision about asking her out. Before she left, Maria gave Sammy Jo her phone number and said she'd like her to use it in the near future.

At Pazzaluna, Rose and Jordan met up with Jane Campbell and Andi Sullivan, while the Santa Clara trio of Bianca Henninger, Mana Shim, and Sofia Huerta were accompanied by Jen Hoy. Nearby, at Rival House Sporting Parlour, Kristie and Beth Mead caught up with Rachel Daly, as did EJ and Christina with their former Duke teammate Kayla McCoy, and the North Carolina quartet of Amber Brooks, Brooke Elby, Alex Kimball, and Kealia Ohai. A slight bit of good-natured ribbing was on display as the Tarheel contingent reveled a bit on their recent national championship, much to the dismay of the Duke trio.

###

Marc asked Kailen to invite her fellow Canadian National Teamers from the Dash to join him and Beth for dinner at their place. Promptly at 6:30, Kailen, Sophie Schmidt (with a new hair color since the Algarve Cup), Lindsay Agnew, and Nichelle Prince arrived at the Schmidt residence. Beth showed them in and asked for drink requests, then got them from the kitchen. Marc shook hands with the three Dash players and razzed Sophie a little as he led them to the dining room.

Marc: Did you and your doppelganger from the Reign (Megan Rapinoe) color-coordinate your hair for last week's game?

Sophie: Intentionally, no. I guess we independently decided that pink was to be the color of the week or month. Now, we did touch it up together after seeing each other last Friday night so we'd be CLOSE in shade and highlights but not exact.

Beth: Marc has been getting me up to speed with his obsession over your national team. If I remember correctly, none of you were in the main portion of the KK Carpool Karaoke video from the pre-Olympic training camp, right?

Kailen: Sophie and I got into the background of it later on when everyone was singing "Power of Love".

Sophie: I got conned into participating by Karina when her and the others caught up to us wherever we were.

Lindsay (to Marc): So how did you get interested in the Canadian National Team?

Marc: It started with Charmaine Hooper, Nikki Wright, and Karina Leblanc in WUSA in the early 2000s, before Sinc even came on the scene. The 2003 Women's World Cup familiarized me with more of the team, but it wasn't until a little later that I would come across my absolute favorite player to lace up the boots for the Maple Leaf and perhaps for any time ever. The 5'0" giant known as Diana Matheson.

Nichelle: Wouldn't take you as a Diana fan. Would have guessed Sinc followed by KK and maybe Tanc.

Marc: I like Tanc and KK, and respect Christine to high heaven, but something about that little imp has made her my favorite player for the longest time. I nearly lost my stuff at work the morning of the 2012 Olympic bronze-medal match when my wife told me the score and who got the goal. That tournament was when I became a huge fan of Herdman and added Rhian to my club of players to like.

Kailen: Any one else on the team you secretly crush besides those two and me, of course.

Marc: You just THINK I crush on you, dear. There's another goalkeeper ahead of you.

Sophie: Zing! Man likes Steph, I take it.

Marc: Yeah, even though I know she's gay. We share some common experiences in dealing with life and what at times it can do to us. She's been a role model for being open about struggling with mental health and indirectly has helped me embrace my story of getting back on my feet and ultimately to the founding of the Urban Coaching Project and the purchase of the Tempest.

Beth: If you're going to trash-talk, now would be a good time to get it out of the way, ladies.

Lindsay: Kailen baby, you know I love you, but we will NOT go easy on your net tomorrow. Between Rachel, Sofia, and Veronica, we will score twice and take the three points.

Kailen: You're wishing. Better not be writing a check with your mouth that your team cannot cash. I GUARANTEE a shutout and that our team will FINALLY find its shooting boots to pummel Jane with shots.

Sophie: Not gonna add to the friendly fire, but it should be a tough game since both of us have picked up unexpected wins already this year.

Nichelle: I just want to see how Kyah and Kristie do facing us as opposed to playing with us last year.

Marc: Kyah hasn't gotten into her game yet with the way the coach is using the team's personnel. Kristie, on the other hand, has been quite good the first two matches. Now if we had a solid complement to her on the right side of midfield, we'd be in good shape.

Beth: Any idea on first XI?

Kailen: I know I'm in goal and Christina will start at left back with the other three staying as has been. As for the front six, depends on formation and what Michael thinks the biggest weakness to exploit on the Dash.

Sophie: Marc, is there any truth to the rumors about rule changes coming at the owners' meeting in a couple of weeks?

Marc: There's been discussion about reclassifying certain sets of players to allow the teams to recruit more European talent to the league. Your team would be affected as two, maybe three players would no longer count as internationals. There is also the possibility of additional roster spots as the draft over the past couple of years hasn't led to many incoming players getting signed to permanent contracts.

Sophie: Expansion on the table?

Marc: It's going to be on the agenda. How deep we get into discussions surrounding it, I don't know. The league does need to expand, but when, how, and where haven't been really considered yet.

Following dessert (Tim Hortons donuts and coffee, so classically Canadian), Kailen and the Dash players left for their team hotel, the Hyatt Place St. Paul Downtown.


	13. The Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houston Dash at Minnesota Tempest

The parking lots at Allianz Field were filled with the aromas of grilling and other activities on this 20th day of April (4-20). As the Minnesota Tempest players made their way toward the stadium, they were careful not to inhale too deeply the second-hand smoke coming off their fans' drug of choice.

Inside the locker rooms, both the Tempest and the Houston Dash were getting wound up and focusing on the task at hand in this early-season battle for playoff positioning. Kailen was doing visualization exercises in anticipation of a busy day facing down the shots of Sofia Huerta, Veronica Latsko, and Rachel Daly. Kristie and Morgan were working on one another's hair to get rid of some nervous energy, while Rose and Midge got into a bit of a dance-off that Celeste and Katie critiqued. Over on the visitors' side of the facility, Jane Campbell and Andi Sullivan were curled up together taking a short nap before changing into their uniforms, which was captured by Sophie Schmidt for the club's Instagram page.

**********

Marney Gellner (voiceover): The Minnesota Tempest have surprised most of its fans and a good portion fo the league, starting off their resurrection campaign with a win over Orlando and a gutsy 1-1 draw against Chicago. Today, the Houston Dash invade Allianz Field looking to stop the momentum. Dash vs. Tempest, next on Fox Sports North.

Sights and sounds around the stadium welcomed viewers before Marney returned on camera.

Marney: Fox Sports North welcomes you to Tempest Live Pre-Game. From a rapidly-filling Allianz Field in St. Paul comes a battle of the two teams tied for the fourth spot in the NWSL, the Houston Dash and the Minnesota Tempest. Good evening, I'm Marney Gellner. To say that Minnesota's opening two matches have exceeded expectations would be an understatement. An 83rd minute goal by English international Beth Mead saw off the Orlando Pride 1-0 in the season opener, while a cleaned-up corner kick by Alanna Kennedy pulled back a point from last week's trip to the Windy City and gave the Tempest a 1-1 draw with the Red Stars. As I bring in Kyndra de St. Aubin, I am inspired to ask, are the Tempest really this good or have they been a bit lucky?

Kyndra: My initial feelings are that the team has been lucky, but that's not to take away from the level of talent here in St. Paul. Both goalscorers are international-level players and the always underappreciated Kristie Mewis has been quite solid playing in her preferred left midfield position. Today is the first time where you can say the Tempest might be entering the match as the favorite, so we'll see if the pressure of expectations results in a let-down or if they rise to the occasion.

Marney: Upstairs to Ali Lucia.

Ali: Thanks, Marney. Tonight's first XI has three changes from the lineup sent out last week in Chicago. First, Christina Gibbons will be making her first start for the Tempest, having been acquired on March 28th from Sky Blue FC. Up top, Michael Moynihan is sending out the pair of Savannah McCaskill and Beth Mead, hoping they can get the Tempest off to a faster start than Katie Stengel and Kyah Simon have in the first two matches of the season. Kailen Sheridan again is between the posts, fronted by Julie King, Megan Oyster, Alanna Kennedy, and the aforementioned Gibbons. Midfield remains the same, with Morgan Andrews behind the trio of Midge Purce, Rose Lavelle, and Kristie Mewis. When we return, the walk-outs and the opening kickoff will be just moments away. You are watching Tempest Live on Fox Sports North.

**********

In a change from the first two matches, the Tempest were out on the front foot, eager to score the opening goal and take a little pressure off their defense and goalkeeper. Just past the quarter hour, Midge Purce was fed a leading pass by Julie King and beat Houston left back Kimberly Keever before crossing the ball into the box. Savannah made an intelligent run to the penalty spot and received Midge's pass. A one-time strike from her blindsided Campbell and put Minnesota ahead 1-0. A couple of dangerous shots from Daly tested Sheridan, but neither one was close enough to be consider a near-goal. With time running out in the first half, a give-and-go between Huerta and Nichelle Prince got the Canadian free, but her shot was struck straight at Sheridan, bringing an end to the initial forty-five minutes of play.

The Dash made a substitution at the start of the second half, bringing on Latsko in place of Prince. Houston's three-front of Daly, Latsko, and Kealia Ohai was successful in unbalancing the Tempest's back four, resulting in Oyster taking down Daly in the box and giving the Dash a penalty kick. Sophie Schmidt placed the ball on the spot and stared down her opposition in net. Once referee Tori Penso blew her whistle, Schmidt took two steps forward and struck the ball to Sheridan's left side. Unfortunately, the Canadian #2 guessed correctly (more like knew what Sophie's propensity was from the spot) and made the save. Tempest coach Michael Moynihan went to his bench in the 68th minute, sending in Stengel for McCaskill, who left the field to a well-earned round of applause. Three minutes later, Boureille was inserted for Mead, which placed the Tempest in a 4-2-3-1 after some position-shuffling.

\----------Sheridan

Purce---King---Oyster---Gibbons

\----Boureille---Kennedy

-Lavelle---Andrews---Mewis

\----------Stengel

What looked like an attempt by Moynihan to secure the three points via an overly defensive formation actually resulted in two goals for the Tempest, as a free kick by Kennedy was headed in by Stengel in the 78th minute and Gibbons' early cross from just past midfield in the 85th minute was collected by Stengel, then chipped over an on-rushing Campbell and ultimately tapped home by the Wake Forest product. Three minutes of stoppage time were added before Penso brought the match to an end and giving Minnesota its second straight home win and Sheridan her second shutout of the season.

**********

In the pub tent, a good portion of the team's family and friends section were watching the Portland/Seattle match while waiting on their players to arrive from their post-match media and sponsor obligations.

Angela Harrison (Portland play-by-play announcer): With this stoppage in play (the trainers are assessing Thorns forward Ana-Maria Crnogorcevic for a possible concussion), let's bring you up to speed on the rest of the NWSL Week Three slate.

* Braces from Mallory Pugh and Arielle Ship outdid a brace from Leah Pruitt and a goal from Carli Lloyd, allowing the Washington Spirit to pick up their first win of the season, 4-3 over Sky Blue FC.

* Goals from Imani Dorsey and Lynn Williams kept the North Carolina Courage 100% record with a 2-0 victory over Orlando, sending the Pride to 0-3 on the season.

* In Chicago, the Red Stars and Utah Royals played to a nil-nil draw.

* Finally, the Minnesota Tempest snagged a pair of goals in the final fifteen minutes to run away from the Houston Dash, 3-0.

A roar went up when the Tempest/Dash score was announced, led by Katie Stengel, who with Celeste Boureille and Savannah McCaskill were the designated post-match party leaders.

As players began arriving, they found their ways to their favorite supporters and well-wishers. Midge and Morgan asked Antoine and Chandler if they wanted to double for brunch in the morning, which got a big thumbs-up from the men. Antoine congratulated Midge on her assist with a peck on the cheek, causing the forward to blush and take his hand. Elsewhere in the tent, Megan was chatting with Anthony and a couple of his future MBA classmates at the University of St. Thomas while EJ and Christina were celebrating the latter's first start and assist with the Tempest. Most patrons stayed through the end of the Thorns/Reign match, which ended in a 1-1 draw.


	14. The Revolving Door

An eventful set of matches on April 27th (SBFC 0:2 MIN; SEA 1:1 NC; UTAH 0:0 POR; HOU 1:2 ORL; CHI 2:0 WAS) left the NWSL standings as follows after Week Four:

Courage 3-0-1 10 points

Tempest 3-0-1 10 points

Royals 2-0-2 8 points

Thorns 2-0-2 8 points

Red Stars 1-1-2 5 points

Dash 1-2-1 4 points

Spirit 1-2-1 4 points

Pride 1-3-0 3 points

Reign 0-2-2 2 points

Sky Blue 0-4-0 0 points

**********

At 12:01pm CT on Monday afternoon, the NWSL announced which players had been selected by their national teams for their 2019 Women's World Cup rosters.

North Carolina Courage: Samantha Mewis, Abby Dahlkemper, McCall Zerboni, and Crystal Dunn (USA); Debinha (BRA); Abby Erceg and Rosie White (NZL), Stephanie Labbe (CAN)

Minnesota Tempest: Rose Lavelle (USA); Alanna Kennedy and Kyah Simon (AUS); Kailen Sheridan (CAN); Beth Mead (ENG)

Utah Royals: Kelley O'Hara, Becky Sauerbrunn, and Christen Press (USA); Diana Matheson and Desiree Scott (CAN); Rachel Corsie (SCO); Katie Bowen (NZL)

Portland Thorns: Lindsey Horan, Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath, and Adrianna Franch (USA); Christine Sinclair (CAN); Caitlin Foord, Hayley Raso, and Ellie Carpenter (AUS)

Chicago Red Stars: Alyssa Naeher, Julie Johnston, Casey Short, and Tierna Davidson (USA); Samantha Kerr (AUS); Yuki Nagasato (JPN)

Houston Dash: Rachel Daly (ENG); Clare Polkinghorne (AUS); Sophie Schmidt, Lindsay Agnew, and Nichelle Prince (CAN); Kayla McCoy (JAM)

Washington Spirit: Mallory Pugh and Andi Sullivan (USA); Francisca Ordega (NGA); Cheyna Matthews and Havana Solaun (JAM); Rebecca Quinn (CAN)

Orlando Pride: Alex Morgan and Ashlyn Harris (USA); Marta, Monica, and Camila (BRA); Allysha Chapman and Shelina Zadorsky (CAN); Emily Van Egmond (AUS)

Seattle Reign: Allie Long and Megan Rapinoe (USA); Jodie Taylor (ENG); Rumi Utsugi (JPN); Elise Kellond-Knight, Lydia Williams, and Steph Catley (AUS)

Sky Blue FC: Carli Lloyd (USA); Mackenzie Arnold (AUS); Estelle Johnson (CMR); Nahomi Kawasumi (JPN)

**********

Jen Hoy suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament during Minnesota's match against Sky Blue and was placed on the Season-Ending Injury list on Tuesday morning. With her out for the season and Beth Mead called up to England's World Cup squad unexpectedly, that left two new openings on the Tempest's 20-player roster in addition to the four players they had planned to lose (Sheridan, Kennedy, Simon, and Lavelle). Following training, Michael, David, Briana, and Marc met to discuss how to fill the two spots and who to move onto the permanent roster.

Michael: Is the plan still to bring in the four draftees as replacement players for those we are losing to the World Cup?

Briana: That's what I'm planning to do, but we now need to bring in another one to fill in for Beth and a second player either to replace Jen on the full-time 20 or one of the picks should we choose to elevate a player from replacement to permanent.

Michael: My opinion is that we need to have Jordan on the main roster. With her, we can actually move Rose out of the middle when she returns and put our best XI on the field in the positions where they can be most dangerous.

Briana: I'll contact her about arriving early tomorrow so I can sign her to a permanent deal. So that leaves two players we need to find to add as replacements. I know we matched it up player-for-player when we did our preseason planning for this (Kayla for Alanna, Cece for Kyah, Alex for Kailen, and Jordan for Rose), so with the new circumstances we need to find one to replace Beth and one to replace Jordan. Any ideas?

David: There is a former University of Minnesota player who's been assisting with Brittany's U17 academy team. Maybe she'd be interested in filling a spot for a few weeks. I'll get you and Michael some tape from her college days for your consideration.

Michael: That would be one. What about for the spot Jordan was to fill?

Marc: You know, there is someone on staff with the Tempest who can play everything in the midfield as well as up top if need be. Michael recruited her to play at UW-Milwaukee before leaving for Northwestern. I think she could be a real asset in helping make that midfield change that's been mentioned.

Michael: You're talking about Maria, right?

Marc: Of course I am. If she's willing and her physical tools haven't fallen off too much in the past couple of years, she'd be the kind of game-changer you could utilize against those unsuspecting teams at the top of the table.

Michael: Briana, can we offer her a three-day trial, through the end of the week, before deciding whether to use that replacement spot on her?

Briana: Totally up to you. I can go down and talk to her if you want me to do so.

Michael: I'd actually like Marc to break the news to her after we break up here.

Marc: I can do that.

Briana: I know you're heading to Chicago tomorrow for the owners' meeting on Thursday. According to my fellow general managers, the biggest topic of discussion will be team rosters and changes you want to make to them. What's really up with that, if it's true?

Marc: All of the owners are interested in bringing more European-based talent to the league. With the way Europe handles Olympic qualification, we will know the three teams going to Tokyo by the time our players return from France and so can therefore go after players from countries that didn't qualify. Additionally, England is hosting Euro 2021 and thus won't need its players to stay domestically for qualification. Put it all together and there will be a number of ideas put forth on how to open up international roster spots, from re-classifying certain players as domestics to a possible agreement with the Football Federation of Australia that would put their players in the same category as the Canadians. There will also be some talk I'm sure about how teams are filling in the gaps left by the 65 players who were called up on Monday. I can't say what we will end up deciding, but expect some kind of changes to come by the time the international transfer window opens on July 1st.

Michael: If we get some spots opened up, can I weigh in with you who to go shopping for?

Marc: Of course. You know best what will fit certain voids better than others. Any additional questions?

Hearing nothing, Briana called an end to the meeting, thus allowing David and Marc to take care of their tasks before leaving the complex for the day.

**********

Minnesota Tempest - Placed forward/midfielder Jennifer Hoy on the Season-Ending Injury List (torn left ACL); Signed midfielder Jordan DiBiasi to the team's permanent 20-player roster; Signed defender Kayla Sharples, midfielder Alex Kimball, and forward Cece Kizer as World Cup replacement players; Offered three-day trials to midfielder Maria Stephans and forward April Bockin.


	15. Reinventing NWSL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NWSL Owners' Meeting in Chicago

Thursday morning's NWSL Owners' Meeting took place at the Hilton Chicago O'Hare Airport, with each of the ten teams sending a representative. The agenda focused heavily on giving teams all the tools necessary to reconstruct their rosters following the Women's World Cup, using the international transfer window to bring in additional high-level talent and placing current players into new classifications so they no longer caused a drag on the ability for crafty owners and general managers to rebuild their squads and compete in the league. Before the meeting, Orlando Pride owner Kay Rawlins and Sky Blue FC general manager Saskia Webber had a brief conversation.

Kay Rawlins: How are you feeling about the possible changes coming down?

Saskia Webber: I'm not overly optimistic that our team will benefit much from them. We have Rocky (Rodriguez), who would become a domestic player for NWSL purposes, and Mackenzie (Arnold) would no longer take up one of our four international roster spots. So we'd have two spots open, but who can we get to come to Jersey and play for us?

Kay: Good question. Anyone out there you think would like the proximity to New York City and could see coming to the States as something they want to check off their soccer bucket list?

Saskia: I guess we'd have a better chance nabbing players who would now be eligible to come to the NWSL as domestics than in chasing bigger-name players. How many spots will open up on the Pride if we pass this package?

Kay: I think we'll only have one player who will be reclassified, so our hopes will be pinned on finding a player or two who played college soccer here before going back across the pond.

Saskia: Like Lucy Bronze or Claire Emslie or "Bunny" Shaw?

Kay: Precisely. Also depends on which European countries get UEFA's spots for Tokyo (site of the 2020 Summer Olympics). If Great Britain doesn't send a team, that would free up the English quite a lot, since they're hosting Euro 2021 and won't have qualifiers tying them to the continent.

Saskia: Guess we should get seated and start in on the league's reinvention.

**********

NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy: Welcome to the Spring NWSL Owners' Meeting. There is a lot on the agenda and I want us to be able to handle everything today so I'm able to execute your directions and we can announce our actions shortly to our great fan base and women's soccer fans around the world. With that, I turn over the podium to the Chairman of the NWSL Board of Governors, Portland Thorns owner Merritt Paulson.

Merritt Paulson: Item One is the founding of an agreement between the NWSL, the Westfield W-League, and the Football Federation of Australia. Under this agreement, similar to that between NWSL and the Canadian Soccer Association, the FFA would allocate a certain number of their players to the NWSL who would not take up international roster spots within the league. We would also grandfather in those Australians already on league rosters. In return, any Americans who choose to play in the W-League during the NWSL off-season would not count against their international player limits. Any discussion?

Dell Loy Hansen (Utah Royals owner): Is this agreement meant to give teams who have multiple players from Down Under the ability to reclassify them and therefore seek out other internationals, or would it also help teams that would like to bring in players but haven't had the ability due to the international roster limit?

Merritt: It does both. I can see teams already with their four spots filled and who therefore will get no relief from this agreement or the other reclassification we are looking to pass seeking out players in one of those categories that won't need to occupy an international roster spot. The change will also allow teams with Australians or former NCAA players from countries other than the US, Canada, and Australia to open up those spots and sign additional players.

Bill Predmore (Seattle Reign owner): Do teams that have more than four international roster spots get to keep their additional ones?

Merritt: I'd like us to reset to four per team since almost everyone is going to get at least one free slot from the agreement and the other rules changes, but for sure we can debate that point.

Marc Schmidt: I'm in favor of a reset. We at the Tempest still have one free slot and will get two more if the partnership between FFA and NWSL occurs. A team having six or seven spots negates the purpose of the agreement, which is to open space on our 20-player rosters to bring selected high-level European talent to NWSL, and would further take away already limited opportunities for draftees to crack rosters in the league.

Merritt: We will delve into that last point later, but I get your thinking and agree with it. If there are no other questions, I move that we charge NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy with negotiating a partnership between the National Women's Soccer League, the Westfield W-League, and the Football Federation of Australia that will allow players of both countries to participate in the other's league without counting as an international. All in favor?

ALL: I!

Merritt: All opposed?

[crickets]

Merritt: In the opinion of the chair, the I's have it.

Chicago Red Stars owner Arnim Whisler was called upon to explain two other rules changes that were on the docket.

Arnim Whisler: In an effort to further allow the league to grow and become the foremost playground for the world's best women's soccer players, I am proposing that we reclassify international players who participated in college soccer and thereafter came into the league through the draft as domestics for NWSL purposes.

Steve Malik (North Carolina Courage owner): Arnim, can you give us examples of players who would fit into this category, as I don't believe we have any on the Courage?

Arnim: Two of the biggest "stars" in the league who would be reclassified are Raquel Rodriguez of Sky Blue FC and Rachel Daly of the Houston Dash. Both of them came to the US to play Division I NCAA soccer, Rodriguez at Penn State and Daly at St. John's, then entered the NWSL draft following their college careers, being taken in the first round by their current clubs. They have been occupying international roster spots for each of their teams even though they have been playing in the US for eight or nine years already. In most circumstances, the teams would pressure these kind of players to get their green cards and thus qualify as domestic players in NWSL, but going that route requires players to be here a substantial amount of time before being eligible and I think that is a bit of a hardship. The current rule also makes it prohibitive for teams to take on international "project players", such as a Khadija "Bunny" Shaw from Jamaica, who played at the University of Tennessee. She declared for the draft, but wasn't selected because teams more than likely were unwilling to spend an international roster spot on her.

Merritt: This rule change would also loosen up the strings at future drafts, so that international players who spent time in US colleges or universities could be selected by NWSL teams without needing an open international roster spot available.

Marc: This rule change would also help teams that don't have an open international roster spot to enter the marketplace by making players such as Claire Emslie from Man City, who went to Florida Atlantic, attractive as signings because they would count as domestics.

When Arnim asked for a vote, the measure passed unanimously. After a brief break, Steve Malik introduced a proposal for adding two players to each team's permanent roster, with the players occupying those spots coming from the teams' pools of World Cup replacement players. A fair bit of discussion revolved around parameters for declaring those two players versus players that are already on the 20-player roster that might be eligible to fill those slots. Ideas concerning the evolution of those spots were offered by Hansen, Washington Spirit owner Bill Lynch, and Webber before a vote was taken on the measure, with it passing 7-3 (Predmore, Rawlins, and Paulson voting against it). A brief overview of possible league expansion in 2021 was presented by Duffy, with the owners asked to come to the Summer NWSL Owners' meeting in mid-July with some ideas for how and where the league should add two new teams.


	16. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye weekend

The bye week gave everyone a breather and opportunities to spend time with people away from the field and sport. Kailen and Beth Morrison spent Saturday at the Mall of America window-shopping and deepening their burgeoning friendship.

Beth: How are you adjusting to Minnesota?

Kailen: It's not much different than New Jersey at this time of year, nor from Whitby. Living with EJ and Christina has been a small adjustment, but fairly similar to the Frat Daddy house at Sky Blue having Sam Kerr and Nikki Stanton dating among the rest of us.

Beth: Any dating prospects yet?

Kailen: No, and I'm not really looking. Marc is a great guy, and I enjoy him treating me as he does, but I'm not interested in long-term with him, especially if I end up going abroad in a year or two.

Beth: But short-term?

Kailen: Short-term would be fine, I think. Let's put you on the spot now, girl. Looking forward to the summer break?

Beth: Yes! It's been a hard year, between moving here, my parents dying, and the birth of the Tempest. I plan to sleep in for a few days after finals and then start shadowing Kat and Sean at the offices. I can't apply for an internship until junior year, but I wanted to do something this summer that felt similar, y'know?

Kailen: I get the picture. Any cute boys cross your wake at Macalester?

Beth: A couple, but I'm holding out for something better than that. I'm not sure I'm emotionally ready to get involved with someone right now, as it would possibly be a crutch to fill the hole left by my parents. That said, a little girl fun never hurt anyone, and I'd be open to that.

A slight smirk came across Kailen's face hearing that, as she found the 19-year-old cute in a non-pretentious way, and knew they both probably had the same kind of relationship idea in mind. After leaving the mall, Kailen dropped Beth off at home and they exchanged a tight side hug while seated before Beth got out and walked to the door of her and Marc's house.

**********

EJ and Christina went to the Como Park Zoo and Conservatory, their first sort-of date since the latter arrived in late March. While walking through the flower gardens, they held hands and talked about the future now that they've been reunited.

Christina: Why did I let our love slip away?

EJ: I wasn't in a place to deal with the long-distance aspect of staying with you, even though I'd have you back in Carolina during the off-season, so I decided if you wanted to spread your wings in KC, I wouldn't stop you.

Christina: I should have fought you harder over that and assured you that I wanted us to stick together, even if it would be hard. Now that we're both with the Tempest, and back together, I don't want to have that happen again.

EJ: Me either. How are you feeling about the next few weeks and us having the stars gone for the World Cup?

Christina: I'm feeling pretty good. I know I have to keep fighting Kassey to stay in the starting XI, but with Alanna gone, she might get slotted inside and I'll be pretty much the default starter at left back.

EJ: You know, Michael could always move Julie inside and play Midge or Brooke at right back, leaving the left up for grabs.

Christina: I want to think positive and not negative. What about you?

EJ: Sammy Jo has the upper hand right now and I expect her to start against Portland next Saturday. All I can do is make it hard on the coaches to pick her over me through what I do in training and whatever chances I have in matches.

Christina: I'm not sure she's 100% since she's been making frequent stops into the trainers' office.

EJ: You know she has her eye on one of them, right? Maybe that's the reason she sees them so often.

Christina: You could be right. Back to us. When is our next trip out east? I want both our families to come see us play and then drop the news on them of us getting back together.

EJ pulled out her phone and flipped through the Tempest's schedule. "Week 11 in Orlando, which is July 6th. We have the World Cup break after the Houston game on June 1st. Let's plan a visit and tell them then."

Christina smiled at her girlfriend and stole a kiss from her. "Sounds perfect, babe."

**********

Beth Mead's girlfriend and former teammate at Arsenal, Danielle van de Donk, came to the Twin Cities to spend a couple of days with her before each would head to their national team camps back in Europe. Julie and Jen went to Chicago for the weekend to see their favorites (Alyssa Naeher and Danielle Colaprico), leaving the two of them the house to themselves. While curled up on the couch watching a replay of the Tempest's match against Houston, the pair discussed the World Cup and what might come after it.

Danielle: I miss you. How long is your contract with the Tempest?

Beth: It runs this season and next. I could get loaned back to Arsenal for the off-season, possibly.

Danielle: I'm thinking....after the World Cup is over, if the Netherlands doesn't qualify for the Olympics, maybe I could sign somewhere in NWSL during the transfer window.

Beth: I think we have one international roster spot open, so Minnesota could be a destination. Where else would you consider if you came?

Danielle: Gotta be relatively close. Chicago, Houston perhaps?

Beth: More luck hooking on with Houston since they're in need of what you can bring than the Red Stars.

Danielle turned her attention back to the TV for a few seconds. "Your team is pretty good when you're not bottling it up in the center of the park."

Beth: Yeah. Our current 10 is easy to shut down when she's behind the two strikers, but is hard to contain when she gets outside and we use another player in that position. With Rose now off to the World Cup, maybe the team gets things straightened out for when she returns and can be placed on the flank full-time.

Danielle nuzzled up under Beth's chin and placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw, making her purr.

Beth: I love you, Dani.

Danielle reached up and kissed her love on the lips. "I love you too, Bethie. How about we turn in?"

Beth raised her eyebrows, which got a teasing response in return. After turning off the TV and the lights, she and Danielle went to her room for the night.

**********

Hayley Raso booked herself a two-day layover in Minnesota on her way to Europe for Australia's World Cup training camp to visit Celeste and confess what she felt for her. With Katie going to St. Louis to see her family and Alanna and Kyah out on a date, the two of them made dinner together and had "the talk".

Celeste: I'm glad you dropped in on your way to Europe, but this is the second time you've made an intentional visit up here. Miss me that much?

Hayley: It's not just that I miss being around you, Cel. I miss being WITH you.

Celeste: I'm not getting your point. What's the difference?

Hayley: Being around you would be when portions of the team would come over or we'd go out together somewhere. Being with you is the quiet, one-on-one time we'd have at the apartment, or in our room on the road, or this right now.

Celeste pondered Hayley's words for a minute or two before responding.

Celeste: Are you saying....you want something more than this?

Hayley reached for Celeste's hand and took it in hers. "Yes, dear. I felt something different for you while we were in Australia this past winter, but your trade to Minnesota meant I wouldn't be in the same place as you come NWSL season and probably wouldn't be able to act upon it. I'd like to have you as my person, distance and all, and I'd like that to be decided before I leave for the World Cup."

Celeste: How about we finish dinner first, then move to the living room where we can talk more about the how and where of your idea?

Hayley agreed to Celeste's request and they went about having a relaxing meal of Spinach Lasagna before heading onto the resumption of their conversation.

Celeste: I'm here in St. Paul and you're in Portland. We only play each other once and that's here in early August since our trip there is next week. How will we see one another with those as the parameters?

Hayley: Come over to France during the World Cup break. The Thorns are shutting down for at least a week during it since it's two weekends off from league play. How are the Tempest handling it?

Celeste: No one has said anything about it, but I'm sure it will come up sometime soon. Probably should ask Julie or Kristie to inquire with the bosses about it as I'm sure they'd want to be there for Alyssa and Sam.

Hayley: You sound hesitant about us getting together. Tell me what's on your mind.

Celeste took a deep breath and let out what was going through her head.

Celeste: Why would someone as funny, gorgeous, and popular as you want ME? I'm none of those. I'm a bit shy. I'm gawky as heck. I've never had a girlfriend before, so I wouldn't really know how to act around you. Ellie or Caitlin I think is more your speed.

Hayley: I've known both of them for a long time, but neither gives me the comfort that you do. I don't feel like I HAVE to wow you, that I can be my authentic self, and dressing up around you turns me on, like I know it does you.

Celeste licked her lips, thinking about whether to make the move. However, Hayley didn't waste time and instead took the lead, pressing her lips against Celeste's, then splitting them so she could embrace her lower one between hers. After breaking the first time, the two women smiled at each other and returned their mouths to their previous positions, communicating what their minds and hearts had been storing up for several months.


	17. Bumps In The Road

Ali Lucia: Following the departure of nearly 60 players for the Women's World Cup, the NWSL begins its "second season" of 2019, with many teams having to fill significant voids in their rosters. For the Minnesota Tempest, the loss of Kailen Sheridan, Alanna Kennedy, Kyah Simon, Rose Lavelle, and Beth Mead will give others a chance to show their value to head coach Michael Moynihan. That opportunity begins tonight in the Pacific Northwest as the second-place Tempest take on the fourth-place Portland Thorns, here on Fox Sports North.

The opening credits ran, followed by a panoramic view of Providence Park before Ali and Kyndra came on screen.

Ali: A sold-out Providence Park provides the backdrop for tonight's six-pointer, with the early-season surprise Tempest coming into tonight's match two points ahead of the two-time league champion Thorns. Greetings, I'm Ali Lucia. After a week off for the NWSL teams to say farewell to their international stars and digest their absences, the new players on both rosters are eager to prove their ability in the hopes of landing a permanent roster spot when the World Cup players return. One of those for Minnesota is Kayla Sharples, the team's third-round draft pick from Northwestern, where she played under Tempest head coach Michael Moynihan. Kyndra, tell our viewers what she brings to the table.

Kyndra: Kayla is both a solid one-on-one defender as well as a gifted organizer on the back line. Hopefully, the Tempest can get out to a lead and she'll have a chance to come on in the second half to help lock down the result.

Ali: When we return, the starting lineups and opening kickoff. You're watching the Minnesota Tempest on Fox Sports North.

Minnesota came out in their newly-formed 4-1-3-2, with Jordan DiBiasi taking up the central midfield role in the absence of Rose Lavelle and Sammy Jo Purdhomme starting in goal ahead of EJ Proctor.

Prudhomme

King-Oyster-Kallman-Gibbons

Andrews

Purce-DiBiasi-Mewis

Stengel-McCaskill

The Tempest were able to get out on the front foot in the opening several minutes of the first half, due mainly to the Thorns missing seven starters from their previous match due to international duty. DiBiasi's first shot of the match rocketed off the crossbar above Britt Eckerstrom, but was cleared out by Elizabeth Ball with no damage done. Another attempt at a breakthrough came by way of Savannah McCaskill and Kristie Mewis's interplay on the left side of the penalty area, with a fingertip save from Eckerstrom on the latter's shot the only thing keeping Minnesota off the scoreboard. As stoppage time began, a free kick for Portland was taken by Meghan Klingenberg and connected with the head of Ana-Maria Crnogorcevic and went behind Prudhomme, giving the Thorns a 1-0 lead heading to the locker rooms.

In need of speed and a greater propensity to pin in their opponents, Moynihan started the second half with the insertion of Jen Hoy for Kassey Kallman, moving Midge Purce to right back and Julie King into the center. The advanced play of Purce and Christina Gibbons did in the Tempest in the 58th minute, as a lobbed cross-field pass from Emily Menges was collected by Emily Ogle, whose cross met Simone Charley in stride and was placed past the outstretched arm of Prudhomme to double Portland's advantage. Moynihan's remaining substitutions (Cece Kizer for McCaskill, Alex Kimball for Purce, and Brooke Elby for Stengel) did little to change the complexion of the match, resigning the Tempest to their first defeat of the year by a score of 2-0.

**********

On Tuesday morning, Marc met with Michael Babcock for an update on ticket sales for Saturday's match against the Utah Royals. Michael informed him that a sell-out was unlikely, but another five-figure attendance was guaranteed. Marc then asked about comps and whether any of the players or their families had made requests.

Michael: Last week, I got a call from Scott Stengel, Katie's dad, about getting seats in the Family and Friends section for the match. He was looking for six and I told him they would be at Will Call.

Marc: Sounds good. Any others?

Michael: Cindy Oyster was looking for five. Knowing Megan has one sister and brother-in-law, plus the parents, that number sounded too high and I told them I wouldn't be able to guarantee all five together.

Marc: Stall tactic. Any reason?

Michael: Because I'm presuming the fifth ticket is for Anthony and know you'd probably rather he be seated elsewhere in the stadium. I'm doing the same thing with Kassey's family, holding out one of the tickets and placing it under Erik's name so I can seat him with Mr. Bustamonte.

Marc: Who taught you to be so devious?

Michael: I think it was your sister.

Marc: Probably. She gets it from her sister-in-law Susan, who hates me to high heaven. I knew you couldn't have learned it from Geoff (Laurie's ex-husband and Michael's uncle).

Michael: Got any personal requests for Saturday?

Marc: See about upgrading the tickets for Antoine Duncan and Chandler Stevenson from the Masque to the Family and Friends section. They would be guests of Midge Purce and Morgan Andrews, respectively. Also, set aside 50 tickets for our Unified Team who will be playing against Utah's prior to the Tempest/Royals match.

Michael took down the requests and asked how Marc wanted him to inform the two men of their new seats.

Marc: I'll send you pics from Calm Before The Storm that have Chandler in them so you can pick him out on Saturday during pre-game. He and Antoine have their seats together, so it should be easy to make the move with that information.

Michael: Are you a Yente or just an undercover Cupid?

Marc: Part Cupid, part Yente, part Machiavelli.

Michael: Remind me never to cross you, Marc.

Marc departed and returned to his office, where he made a couple of phone calls to check on league business and plan for his and Beth's World Cup vacation following the Week 8 games.


	18. Loss Of Control

At home against the Utah Royals on Saturday night, the Tempest struggled to create goal-scoring opportunities out of their possession-oriented attacks, leading to a scoreless first 45 minutes. In the visiting locker room, Utah coach Laura Harvey encouraged her team to play longer passes in an attempt to skip through Minnesota's midfield and create match-up problems for the Tempest's center backs with Amy Rodriguez and Makenzy Doniak. In the home team's quarters, Michael planned to bring on Maria Stephans for Jordan DiBiasi to start the second half and then utilize a double-pivot of her and Morgan Andrews, with each able to slide into the hole alongside Midge Purce and Kristie Mewis as the game allowed.

The two teams' strategies played out over the first 20 minutes of the second half, with the sides still at a standstill. An offensive foray by the Tempest, led by Andrews advancing the ball ahead of her wingers, was stood up at the top of the 18 by Sam Johnson, who after one dribble away from pressure launched a hopeful ball forward that found Rodriguez just behind Stephans and in front of Megan Oyster and Kassey Kallman. She split the two of them with her speed and fired a left-footed shot that Sammy Jo Prudhomme could not reach, giving the Royals a 1-0 lead after 73 minutes. As Prudhomme returned to her feet, she made some exaggerated motions with her right arm, attempting to shake out something she did to it on the dive-and-stretch. The Royals clamped down hard defensively and provided Minnesota no way to equalize, walking out of Thrivent Stadium 1-0 winners and sending the Tempest to their second straight defeat and shutout.

**********

Before training on Monday morning, Kassey and Megan stopped into Marc's office, heated and ready for a fight.

Kassey: I don't know WHAT is going on inside that head of yours, but the more you continue to shove Eric to the side, the more I am going to fight you on it.

Megan: My relationship with Anthony should not be any of your concern. We've been together since meeting up in Washington a few years ago and he has been a solid supporter of mine through the moves to Boston, Seattle, and now here. What can I do to get you to back off harassing him and I?

Marc: Have the two of you completed your hissy-fits? If so, then I will lay out EXACTLY how I view the situation here and what you as members of this team and professional female athletes can do about it. Kassey, both you and Eric have been told by me in the past what my issue is with you. I am not going to back off on my desire to see him OUT OF THE PICTURE, even if all that means is no public acknowledgement of your relationship. I can't FORCE you to drop him, but I CAN send you elsewhere in the league, preferably a market that does NOT have a MLS franchise under the same roof as the NWSL one.

Kassey: I'd rather retire again and be out of the game than be traded to another NWSL team.

Marc: Be that as it may, I will be trying to get value of some sort for you and won't let you walk away for nothing. Retirement might actually help you a little bit financially.

A sly smirk came across Marc's face as he pondered a particularly devious scheme to maintain control over Kassey's career.

Marc: As for you, Megan, I'd have thought the two fines levied so far would have gotten the message across that Anthony needed to GO! Look at your teammates Midge and Morgan. They both seem to be doing well with local patrons of the Tempest, and THAT is what I want to see across the board. Capiche?

Megan: Again, you can't dictate who we date or marry or what not.

Marc: And I don't have to keep you on the Tempest if you continue to flaunt your defiance of organizational rules and policies. Be gone and get to training, while you still have that ability.

Kassey and Megan left Marc's office, then ducked in to tell Briana that they wanted a sit-down with her after training.

**********

Following a low-tone screaming match between Marc and Briana, during which the owner reminded his general manager about organizational policy being his domain and his outward support for her marriage and the relationships of a number of players on the Tempest, he closed his door and began calling around the league to gauge interest in his two problem defenders. He got a couple of nibbles from teams that in his opinion wouldn't be good trade partners and was advised by Dell Loy Hansen (Real Salt Lake/Utah Royals owner) to have a conversation with Bill McGuire, owner of Minnesota United, about a package deal involving their four clubs and the cross-team pair in St. Paul. Once he finished his calls around the league, he contacted Beth and told her they were going out for dinner with some of the club's staff and their spouses and that he was on his way home.

**********

Marc: How do I get through to these players that the rule on public availability isn't so harsh as to require out-and-out hostility toward it? They can keep these lackadaisical men in their midst, but not to the point where they trigger our fan base to reconsider their support of the club. 

Ashley Saskowski: Why do you have this rule?

Marc: Namely so our players can't shell themselves off from the general population by claiming to be unavailable, even if they're not. Instead of yielding to that side of the spectrum, I chose to put the issue out there and require the players to truly deal with our fans and their expectations instead of duck it. I also have a huge pet peeve about female athletes shacking up with low-grade male athletes, like a number of NWSL players have done, including a couple of our own.

Sam Schroeder: At Ripon, I saw some of the negative aspects of my players dating within the bubble, but had tools that I could use in-season to make it less of a problem within the team dynamic. Out-of-season, those restrictions weren't available.

Ashley: Dennis (Detrie, St. Norbert College coach) had a policy where we had to room together and in effect be his eyes and ears regarding the players' off-field activities. It didn't stop teammate relationships from happening, but it definitely put the kibosh on us checking out the football or men's soccer team for dating material.

Marc pondered the situation he has created with the club and decided he had to stay all-in on blocking out what he considered to be thieves of his players' affections. On the drive home, he ran through the scenario Dell Loy Hansen gave him and dropped a text to Bill McGuire seeking a meeting on Wednesday to perhaps get one of his problem children on her way out of the Twin Cities.


End file.
